Needed Mercy
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Jasper hears Maria has changed, when curosity drives him and Alice to her new coven. When Jasper shows up unexpectedly Maria tries to seek his forgivness. Does Jasper have what it takes to forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny that day in Texas, I was hearing the sound of children playing outside my cave. It was a joyful sound, that caused me much pain. I preferred living in quiet, that's when I wondered why did I like it being so quiet? That's when I than realized how truly lonely I was. I was lonelier than I have ever been, here I was annoyed by the sound of children who weren't that much different from me. What kind of person have I become?

I than remembered my sisters, it was my fault I was lonely. I destroyed my own sisters, I was the one who led to their betrayal and told my minions to kill them. I was a truly awful person for destroying my sisters. I than thought of my army, using all those people for myself gain. That had to make my human mother in heaven burst with tears for doing those awful things. I created these people only to have them destroyed, I had destroyed my own creations, no wonder why Peter left taking Charlotte. I wouldn't want my mate (who had been deceased for three centuries) to be around me. I wouldn't want anyone to be near me, I than thought of Jasper. He had a mate now, and wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't blame him, I had done so many horrible things to so many innocent people.

I looked in the mirror and stared into my red eyes, I hated the person I saw. I was tired of the person I saw, I wanted nothing to do with the person I saw in the mirror. I wanted to destroy this red eyed monster staring at me. I smashed the mirror and looked up to see the sun. I realized I didn't have to be the person that done those terrible deeds.

40 years later, An island off the east cost of Canada.

"Maria, you got visitors." My daughter Flora came running up to me as I trimmed the rose bush.

"Who?" I asked, unlike the rest of the members I knew few vampires living around here, but I supposed that was a good thing in order making a fresh start.

"I don't know, they just said we are here to see Maria." Flora answered. "And I said I'll get her for you."

"Go tell the others we have company," I asked Flora in order to keep her safe, she had become the center of my life. Even those I formed her on accident, she was basically the little joy I had to a very horrible past.

I walked out of the garden gate, than I came over to the large log post fence my new family kept in order to keep any temptation out. I smelled a floral scent, they were vampires. I will be the one to tell them this coven does not drink human blood, we can't handle it. If you come to reform and give up your thirst for human blood than you are certainly welcome.

That was the reason this coven was founded and the reason I came here, I had a not too good past like the rest of them. All of us except Flora had done horrible things to get blood, now they are trying to make up for those horrible things.

I walked out to find Jasper, one who I created along with his mate Alice. Charlotte and Peter must of told them about my redemption. I tried to find Jasper to seek forgiveness years ago but he told me to leave. It was wrong to leave so early once beginning this diet, or perhaps it was right, That was when I accidentally changed Flora. Now Jasper change his mind, I went right up to them and embraced them, never more happy to see them.

"Maria, who is this?" Flora came running out.

"This is Jasper, darling." I said trying to cry, "And his mate Alice, tell the others welcomed guess have arrived."

"Peter told us you were here," Jasper said shocked.

"Peter and Charlotte, they were nice." Flora smiled. "Come on, Joseph brought a bear back."

Alice seemed as she was expecting this welcome, Jasper on the other hand pushed me away. He seemed very shocked at what he saw, I kept calm and led them into my new home. This would be my chance to earn his mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

After experiencing the strange emotions at the gate, I found myself grabbing Alice's hand. And followed Maria into the wooden gate of her new coven. I was completely unsure of what to expect. I felt this strange relief emulating from Maria that I have never felt from her before. Behind the large white doors of the gate was a small community filled with amber-eyed vampires. It was strange seeing that many of them were living here and so peacefully too. I watched as each of them greeted Maria as they passed, did none of them know how dangerous it was having her here? Maria finally came to a small creamy sunset yellow house with dark red shutters. It had a garden filled with colorful flowers along with a birdbath with a gravel walk leading to the bright blue door and a white picket fence surrounding the garden.

"Here it is, home sweet home." Maria smiled as I tried to figure out what in the world she was up to. She opened the door to a small light blue hallway with a picture of the sun in the middle of a cloudless sky. It was highlighted with the words: _'You have to see the sun to start a new day'_. This was just plan ridiculous the woman has been around for a couple centuries, she should know the sun rises every day. I was also shocked to see a key ring with the keys to what seemed to be a small van and a clip that said _'You can choose the roads you drive.'_

"You drive?" I asked.

"Yes," Maria answered. "Its how I get to my job, and get Flora to school."

"Job," Alice asked shocked, who would be crazy enough to hire her?

"I work nights at a gas station near the coast," Maria answered. "So I can support Flora."

"Who's Flora?" I asked.

"I'm Flora," I turned to see a tiny bushy blond vampire holding our suitcases.

"I created her, after I smelled her blood during that terrible traffic accident." Maria explained. "I almost gave in, but thankfully I didn't. She's been my companion ever since. Isn't that right Flora?"

"Yes," Flora answered as she put the suitcases down. Now I was ready to say, _'who are you and why do you look like that crazy vampire in the south?'  
_  
"You can have my room," Flora smiled towards Alice.

"Oh, honey, I was planning on clearing out the sewing room." Maria explained looking towards me. "You don't mind the morning sun, do you?"

"Well we weren't planning on..." I started hoping she doesn't get the wrong idea we were moving in.

"Oh, you can stay at least a week or two." Maria begged. I could feel this strange sense of joy coming from her, as I felt comfort coming from Flora. It was all far too strange for me to comprehend. Why was she acting so strange? This was after all Maria, the woman who once said _'What's the point of letting them live if they are a waste.'_ She led us to a bright orange room cluttered with books, and magazine with a large poster board in the center.

"Flora, do you mind moving your school project," Maria yelled sweetly as Flora took the poster. "Than can you please help me make room for our guest."

"Yes mother," Flora yelled as I almost choked.

"What is it Jasper?" Maria asked worried as Alice helped her to pick up some of the books.

"What school does she go to?" I asked.

"Good Hope," Maria answered. "It's a small privet school in Prince Edward Island."

"You got a lot of gardening books," Alice pointed out as I notice all the self-help books and tiny quote books that had at least a thousand markers in them.

"They come in handy." Maria answered looking towards Alice. "Would you like to borrow some, dear?"

"No," I answered for her as Flora came out to help clean up, Alice and I didn't want anything from her.

"Well, how about I get you some bear blood, we keep it in storage around here." Maria smiled as she ran off to a bright yellow room, which I would assume was the kitchen. "Makes things easier with so many of us."

"You can have a seat," Flora offered. She seemed like a sweet girl, made me wonder what ability does she have that would make Maria want to keep her around. I knew Maria did not think much of people who were useless to her.

"What's that?" Alice asked noticing a bulletin board with at least a thousand sayings clipped and pasted on the back wall were everyone could see it.

"That's the encouraging board," Flora smiled as she sat next to the large houseplant in the corner. "Maria keeps them as part of her changing process."

"You do know vampires rarely change?" I pointed out to her; she obviously hasn't been vampire for long.

"But we are capable," Flora answered. "That's what Gaston says."

"Gaston?" I questioned.

"He's the coven leader," Flora explained. "He tells every new vampire coming in here that despite change being rare, to us; it is possible. We just have to want it."

"Has he changed anyone here?" I asked wondering if he knew what kind of vampires are joining his coven.

"No, but he changed a couple people," Flora said looking at us with curiosity. "None of them live here though."

"Here you are," Maria said coming out with a smile, carrying a tray of glasses filled with bears' blood. This just kept getting more bizarre by the minute. "And I have great news, we are having a meeting here tonight."

"Meeting?" I questioned, since when did she meet with anybody peacefully.

"Oh, it's a meeting with a few people I would like you to meet." Maria explained. "One of them is the woman who helped me when I first came here. The other is a vampire I've been trying to help resist. I'm sure they would love to meet you, would you please come?"

"We'd love to," Alice answered for me as Maria smiled with delight. This was something I was not looking forward to in any way, shape, or form. All I knew, was Maria was truly putting on a show. And making it so believable that even Alice was giving into her act.


	3. Chapter 3

_I remember leaving Texas, for the first time. I was setting out, unsure of what to find. I was so lost and confused. I knew most people thought of me as vampire whom they did not want to cross. When I thought of going back, I tried to remember back to when I was a human. How devoted I was to my life to my family. I remembered how I used to bring water to an old servant woman, in which I wasn't paid to do it. I just did. Did I still have the ability, to do such a good deed? I wondered if that human girl was still inside of me, if she was; I wondered where she had been this whole time. I left Texas, hoping to find her. _

"Maria, do you think they liked me?" Flora asked as she helped me gather up the material in the sewing room.

"What makes you think they wouldn't?" I asked as I open the curtains to a cluttered room filled with boxes full of materials, pincushions, and measuring tape along with boxes of sewing threads.

"Jasper didn't seem too comfortable," Flora answered.

"Well, I don't think that was because of you, dear." I explained, unsure how to tell her people may not think highly of her because of my past. " I think it is, because of me."

"Why?" Flora asked. "You were nothing but nice to them."

"Let's move these out to the shed." I answered unsure of what to say.

"I liked Alice," Flora smiled as she grabbed a few boxes. "She is very pretty, and has beautiful clothes too. Do you think she'll let me show her around?"

"If you asked nicely," I answered. As we walked out to the small blue building I kept at the end of the garden; I noticed Jasper and Alice coming back up with the rest of the suitcases.

"You're back," Flora smiled, as Jasper gave her an uncomfortable look. "We cleared out the sewing room for you, I made the curtains, hope you like them."

"Since, when do you sew?" Jasper asked sarcastically, while looking at me.

"Since I was seven," I answered. "I make Flora's clothes for her, just as my mother did for me growing up."

"Do you sew too?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Maria taught me." Flora answered. "She's taught me a lot of things."

"Me too," Jasper answered, unsure what to say. The knowledge I taught him; are things I never want Flora to know. What right do I have to make her a killer? As, I had done with Jasper.

"Alice, do you want to see the rest of this place?" Flora asked.

"Sure," Alice answered as Flora grabbed her hand and pulled her away. It was only Jasper and I left.

"Would you like to come in? I need to get the table set." I started unsure of what he would have said to me when alone. But I was preparing myself for the worst. I knew I would have to face it eventually.

"Sure," Jasper answered. "I got a question. When you came to see me in Calgary, a fourteen year old girl went missing was that her?"

"Yes," I answered knowing he was talking about Flora. "She was an accident, I didn't mean to create another vampire but I did, and I couldn't just leave her to go wild."

"I see," Jasper sighed. "Wanted to ruin her life too."

"She doesn't see it that way," I smiled as I felt myself become nervous. I wondered if it was Jasper's doing, or my own guilt.

"And the reason you are here?" He asked.

"Wanted to create a better life," I answered, "Hoping to be a better person."

"Alright, what's really going on?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as I became more nervous. There was a part of me that wished he would just tell me how he felt. And the damage I done to him, but Jasper was silent; he held it in letting it out slowly.

"You could care less about being a better person." Jasper said. "I know you. I've been looking around; so whatever scheme you're trying to play, is not going to work."

"And who do we have here?" A familiar voice chimed in before I could respond. It was Adze a former nomadic vampire from Africa. Like me she came here to make a better life for herself. She had pale skin like most vampires. However with a chalky olive-tone complexion, braided hair filled with breads resembling her time. She was created sometime in the fourteen hundreds, and lived traveled Africa with her mate that was killed by a rival coven around three hundred years later.

Adze formed an army in the early eighteen hundreds. She ran into some trouble with the Volturi. The reason humans began to notice, the outrageous amount of people gone missing.

Adze came to the Canadian coven sometime during the early nineteen hundreds. She wanted to try to give up surviving off human blood. She found me suffering in the prairies of Canada and led me here. Adze taught me how to hunt animals, and she was with me when I went out to a city populated with humans for the simple fact was; that I was so unsure of myself. When I wanted to give up this life Adze went after me, Adze became my friend and my guide to help me through the change.

"Maria," Adze smiled glancing towards Jasper. "Flora told me you got company."

"Yes, Adze, this is Jasper. He lived with me for awhile in Texas." I explained as Adze shook his hand. "Jasper this is Adze, I guess you could say she's my mentor."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper smiled towards her. "So are we going to start?"

"No, we have to wait for Aaron." I explained.

Aaron was a rather young when he turned, around Flora's age. He hadn't been a vampire for very long. Some woman created him in Seattle for an army of newborn vampires. They were sent to kill some coven in Washington, and instead they got killed. Somehow he managed to escape the slaughter. His maker was not as fortunate; she was killed before she was able to come here. As far as we know, Aaron was the only survivor. He was still running when I found him, hiding from the coven that, as he explained was supposed to destroy him. He wanted to go back, however I convinced him that may not be the best idea. It has been hard helping him overcome his thirst and resist. Yet he tries and is very committed to drinking only animal blood. Aaron seemed to be running late today, he probably got into a conversion with Flora. He gets along with Flora well, but his past is something Flora will never have to confront.

"Is that Aaron coming up?" Jasper asked as I saw the black haired boy coming up with diamonds sprinkled on his skin.

"Aaron," I finally said seeing him come to the meeting. Aaron walked in wearing ripped jeans and a dirty white shirt. He was a very buffed man, I always figured him as an athlete in his human life. He seemed to be good at accomplishing anything. He still was trying to figure out his powers, I told him there wasn't any need to rush. Informing Aaron that Flora didn't have any special abilities and she was doing fine.

"Who is this?" Aaron asked looking at Jasper; they stared at each other as if they met before.

"This is Jasper." I said while introducing Jasper to Aaron, "Remember, I told you about him, Aaron."

"Lucky," Aaron said coldly, he was always cold when it came to strangers. "The woman who created me was using me for her own needs. She could care less about the others."

"I see," Jasper said not knowing what to say. I didn't tell Aaron everything about the vampires I had created, I just told him about whom I created. And yet, I did create Jasper for the same reason this woman created Aaron. It was for our own selfish reasons, and that was because we thought of nothing except for our own sorrow. I didn't judge this vampire. However, even though I knew she is dead. This woman had caused a harmful mark on Aaron. Even after a hundred years, Jasper still faced this burden I had given him.

"So where's Flora?" Aaron asked backing away from Jasper.

"She is with my mate, Alice." Jasper answered as Aaron gave him a worried look.

"So let's get this meeting started." Adze said breaking the discomfort between Jasper and Aaron.

"How do we do this?" Jasper started.

"We start by stating the accomplishments we did this week." Adze said. "And then we set new goals for the next week. That is how change is for us vampires. It is so rare we have to force ourselves at it by doing a little at a time, Aaron do you want to start first."

"Well, I was walking into this store when a human passed me, and I was really tempted to follow him for his blood. I even followed the human out of the store. But I remembered what Maria told me last week, and I walked away." Aaron stated as Jasper's eyes grew even bigger. "Next week I am willing to try; to do the hunting. And if I feel like I am going to slip I will try to say something to whomever is hunting with me."

"Very good," I smiled proudly. "You know Aaron, sometimes I get a customer that is very tempting. I try to look at them in the eyes because it helps you realize humans are just like us. We were once humans with family and friends that cared about us. It's then I hold my breath while taking their money, and giving them their change back as soon as possible."

"What if their faces don't out weight the temptation?" Aaron asked.

"Well, you're not at the step yet for getting a job." I explained to Aaron, knowing he did not have the control; it took to take on a job yet. " I suggest you drink animal blood when you are thirsty. And then judge how long it's been since you last drank. You will know then whether or not you're safe to be around humans. I understand your need to get out. But if you feel uncomfortable in a situation than you just call me, I will take off work and get you." This was the same advice Adze used to help me.

"Are you sure you're the right one?" Jasper asked I felt a bit nervous.

"Well sir, Maria has been doing a great job with Aaron so far." Adze looked towards Jasper. "Jasper, would you like to go next?"

"Sure," I smiled proudly. "All you have to do is state something nice you did this week, and then set a goal for next week."

"I am assuming they don't have to be so high." Jasper looked towards Aaron.

"Well it depends on the level of your resistance," Adze explained. "It looks like you been resisting a long time."

"Jasper discovered it a different way, than us." I explained. "But whatever works."

"Agreed," Aaron answered.

"I think I'll pass," Jasper answered.

"Fine, Jasper you can go later. Maria, it's your turn now." Adze suggested.

"Well this week, Flora's school was having a bake sale as a fund raiser for the art department so I baked three dozen cookies." I smiled happily.

"You what?" Jasper asked shocked. "Are you serious? You can't even eat them, woman."

"Well it wasn't for me," I explained.

"Not everyone thinks about themselves the whole time." Aaron blurted out as Jasper calmed him down.

"Go on, what are your goals for next week? Maria?" Adze asked, putting herself between Jasper and Aaron.

I looked directly at Jasper and smiled, "Well I just thought of it, this afternoon. I am just going to say it. This week, I am going to right my wrongs and hopefully I will find forgiveness by doing so."

"What?" Jasper asked. "Is this why you insisted on me coming to this meeting?"

"Wow, she made you immortal and you treat her like the scum of the earth," Aaron snapped standing up growling with his teeth. "I would like to ask why are you here, Jasper?"

"Aaron, that is between Jasper and myself," I explained as I felt the tension growing within the room.

"What did she do to you that's so bad anyways?" Aaron asked as he approached Jasper.

"Do you really want to know that?" Jasper asked. I looked over and saw Jasper's face; I knew why it was getting harder to calm Aaron down.

"We don't have to revel anything we don't want to." I explained noticing Alice and Flora walking through the gate, most likely to get away from the rain. "Jasper, why don't you calm him down? Before someone gets hurt."

"What is going on here?" Flora asked noticing the tension on Aaron's face. She was able to sooth Aaron better than I could. For some reason his face lit up whenever Flora walked into a room. Flora was his comfort, and there has not been a time in our meetings when Aaron hasn't left without a smile.

"Nothing, Flora," Aaron answered not wanting to upset her. "I don't like your guest."

"Let's finish the meeting." I said as everyone sat down, Alice came and sat next to Jasper as Flora went over to sit by Aaron. "Adze, I believe it's your turn. Can I tell of your accomplishment?"

"Sure Maria," Adze smiled. "I think you're more proud of me, than I am of myself."

"Adze has graduated from nursing school for the third time." Having a hard time believing that a vampire could hold so much resistance.

"Well, it's not that big deal. I just had to work very hard at it." Adze stated rather nervously. "Now I want to tell you what I am doing this week. I heard the humans where I came from are having trouble. So I decided to go back, and help them."

"When did you decide this?" I asked shocked.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile." Adze said. "You knew I was into medicine."

"But I thought that was a control thing." I never heard of a vampire doctor.

"I thought it was too, until I got really into it." Adze explained. "Then I had conversion with Kate and Garrett."

"They were here?" Alice asked confused.

"Yes, I noticed that the woman was already a vegetarian. However her new mate was having a hard time. So they came here but it was only for a couple of months." Flora explained. "It was a quick progress, really dedicated."

"We all are dear." Adze smiled. "They told me; they know a vampire that is a doctor. I'm headed back there to talk to that doctor about it. Then I am returning to my home."

"Did you meet them?" Jasper asked me.

"The Denali clan, yes we did spark a friendship." I answered.

"Do they know how you were related to me?" Jasper asked.

"No," I answered. "I didn't know you knew them. They still come here from time to time, to help out."

"We take what we can get," Flora smiled as Aaron smiled back.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked Adze.

"In a couple days," Adze answered. "I figured there is no reason for me to stay, since I have complete control now."

"True," I smiled. "But you have to let me throw you a going away party."

"That I will do," Adze smiled towards me. "As long as Alice and Jasper come too."

"So you're looking for Carlisle?" Alice asked ignoring the invitation.

"Yes," Adze answered. "Tanya said she will introduce me to him, do you know him?"

"We belong to his coven," Jasper answered.

"You're his children?" Adze asked.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"They don't live in Washington, do they?" Aaron asked fearful.

"Aaron," Flora said calmly. "Those days are over you don't need to worry about that?"

"Yes," I said to Aaron, who was having a very hard time dealing with what that coven did to his friends. The woman who turned him actually turned him also turned all his , he still was the only one who escaped. "I doubt they are the same."

"I doubt that, too." Aaron said. "I am safe here, I need to remember that."

"Yes, you are?" I smiled as I embraced Aaron.

"Give me a break," Jasper sighed.

"What is your problem?" Aaron asked. "Do you have any idea…"

"Yes, I do thanks to her." Jasper interrupted snapping towards me.  
"Why don't you stick with the stories that are believable?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron," I said calmly. "Like I said early, this is between Jasper and I."

"Jasper. Are there any issues you would like to bring up, in this meeting?" Adze started looking towards him.

"So, I guess we're bringing up our issues. Now?" Jasper asked as we all nodded.

"Yes, that is next." I smiled looking towards Jasper, Alice remained quiet unsure of what to say. "Jasper, do you have issues?"

"Yes, I have several issues." Jasper answered. "And it is because of you."

"I am aware of that." I said shamefully. I knew I would have to face this eventually. How I so wanted Jasper to lash out at me, wishing he'd to tell me want I had done. Hoping Jasper would tell me off for ruining his life. "So you can feel free to let it all out, Jasper. Tell me how you feel, than we can move on."

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked. "Do you really think? I am going to sit here and just let out it all out. Yelling what I really wanted to say to you, since you turned me. Do you really want to hear what I have to say? Believe me, you don't. I'm an empath, if you've forgot."

I closed my eyes slowly putting my pride aside; I had to face my past sooner or later. I took a deep breath and warmly and said, "Yes, Jasper, I would like to hear what you really have to say."

"Would you, at least say it respectfully." Aaron said arrogantly.

"Aaron," I said looking towards him. When I felt this nervous, high tension in the air. It was more than just my guilt, I notice than Flora fidgeting also.

"Jasper," Alice said, also noticing Flora twitching her fingers. "Please, this isn't the place."

"Alice," Jasper said. "I think we are done here, luckily we didn't unpack the car."

"Did you at least move it?" I asked.

"Why would we need to move it?" Jasper asked as Alice's face became stunned.

"What is it?" Flora asked, Alice than notice the thunder outside as the rain pour down into a heavy flood.

"Oh, no," She said quickly. "Come on, we need to get to the beach, now." The seven of us raced to the beach were Alice and Jasper parked their car, hoping to save it. But it was too late; the car disappeared completely as the floodwaters rose up.

"Where is it?" Alice asked.

"Did you put stops in the back wheels?" I asked.

"No, why would we need to do that?" Jasper asked frustrated.

"Because the beach is not very sturdy so when it rains things tend to roll." Flora explained as Jasper notice headlights coming from the water.

The rain had cleared; Aaron and a bunch of other men from in the coven had come to help pull the car out of the dropping waters. When the door opened a flood of water came out. Ruining the interior completely. The tires were loose and the engine was completely ruined also.

"What do you mean it will take a couple weeks?" Alice asked talking to the phone, I wondered if she was talking to another Cullen.

"Well you can always stay here," Gaston suggested. "Anyone willing to become vegetarians is welcome. We have an opening here at the house."

"I kind of already promised it to somebody else." Adze said, taking a deep breath.

"I thought they were staying with us." Flora smiled towards me. "Mom did create Jasper."

"Is that true?" Gaston asked looking towards me as I nodded.

"Yes," I answered happily.

"Well there you go," Gaston smiled. "Luckily we have a mechanic living here that can help you at."

"That was Bella on the phone." Alice said as she closed her cell phone. "Carlisle and Esme are having their own romantic getaway, Rosalie and Emmett are away too, and Bella says we got a letter saying the IRS froze our accounts."

"So what does that mean?" Jasper asked nervously.

"We are stuck here," Alice answered. I smiled fate was on my side after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Why did I even come here? I asked myself irritably. I cursed my inquisitive nature, if I hadn't of come here, than I wouldn't be stuck here now. Peter and Charlotte had implored me to visit. They had told me before they left that I needed to see Maria again for my own sake. Saying that, she has changed in a way I would only comprehend in person. They told me where she was, but I hadn't believed them. I thought about what they said when Alice and I passed through Texas on our way to South America last year. It was out of curiosity I had asked where she was living. The ones who took over her territories told me she was living with a coven in Canada. They had assumed by our amber eyes; we were from there, now I knew why.

I didn't believe them. The ones like Peter, Charlotte, and myself didn't change. Maria wasn't an empath; there was no reason for her to despise what she was. When Alice and I had came back, Peter and Charlotte told me before they left; I should have contacted Maria in the beginning, that she would have helped me. That had angered me, I had Alice, and I didn't need the likes of Maria. Her with lies and trickery, I worried about Maria being around Renesmée. Charlotte told me once again Maria had changed, and that I needed to see her. I didn't believe them, and even by some miracle it was true. I still wanted nothing to do with her. It was curiosity that brought me here. When we went to Alaska and Garrett had mentioned something about Kate taking him to the large vegetarian coven in Canada, I just had to go see for myself, if it was the same one Peter and Charlotte had told me about. Now that I was here, I wanted to leave more than anything. Yet, for now Alice and I were stuck here.

"Maria, why don't we figure this out in my office?" Gaston suggested as Maria nodded. "Alice, Jasper, will you please follow us?" He asked, as Maria smiled happily while we followed. I wondered why he had so many vampires living with him; he didn't seem to be the controlling type. It seemed most of these vampires came here by their own accord.

Gaston was French, obviously, most likely created; when France owned Canada. Gaston was tall yet lean, with brown curly hair. I wondered what it was about him that made these vampires want to come here.

They led us to a house towards the edge of the community. It was not surprising it was the largest house on the island. We walked inside to see a room filled with classic paintings from the seventeen hundreds, along with furniture from the Victorian area, followed by artifacts from around the world in another room were a woman with graceful red curls and elegant genteel features sitting by an Asian vampire who appeared to be in her mid-teens, with long black raven silk hair pulled back in a bun playing the piano.

"Very good, Suchart," the woman congratulated her. "Nice to see you again Gilda," Maria said as the woman turned quickly and smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Maria." She came up and gave Maria a hug. "I heard you got company."

"Jasper, Alice, this is my wife Gilda." Gaston introduced, "And behind her we have Suchart who is also part of this coven, she goes to school with Flora."

"Nice to meet you." Suchart said coming to shake our hands.

"I am giving her a piano lesson, considering she chose music as one of her hobbies." Gilda smiled proudly. "Nice to meet you, Jasper. After hearing so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said wondering what exactly Gilda had heard about me.

"I am glad you finally decided to visit Maria." Gilda said shaking my hand.

"Well, I thought I owed her." I said sarcastically as she smiled.

"Gilda," Suchart said as she stood by the piano. I wondered if she was from Thailand, or Siam considering Suchart's time, she did have the features similar to the former royal family in Thailand.

"I'll let you get on to your meeting," Gilda said as she went back to her lesson. Gaston smiled at her and led us down the hall.

"Its right this way," Gaston than led us to an oak hall that also had artifacts from around the world.

"They're gifts." Maria whispered as we followed him to his office, this made me wonder if the Volturi knew about this.

"From former members," Gaston smiled as we came into a large oak office with a large hand-carved desk. Gaston sort of reminded me of Carlisle, apart from the excessively large coven. His office was certainly similar to Carlisle, except instead of all the medical books, he had tons of philology books along with two large handwritten journals.

"Now, how may I help you?" Gaston asked professionally.

"We can't stay with her," I blurted out.

"And why not," Gaston asked. "Is there someone living here you would rather stay with?"

"We don't know anybody else." Alice answered.

"Are you not welcome?" Gaston asked.

"They are more than welcome." Maria answered without any emotion. But I felt a sadness coming from her, a sadness that I could truly care less about.

"How long have you been without human blood?" Gaston asked looking at us.

"Eighty years," Alice answered.

"Sixty," I answered wondering how long Maria has gone.

"Well, I see you really don't need housing here, this coven is for vampires who are trying to give up human blood, not for those who already _succeeded_." Gaston explained. "But since you are here you could help the others who have gone less if you know what I mean."

"Like Aaron," Maria said as I felt excitement coming from her. "He could be a good influence for Aaron."

"What?" I asked the kid hated me. I don't know why, but from the moment he saw me; he felt nothing but anger. Was she not in the same room with that little meeting of hers? Did she not see his anger towards me? The hatred he had for me, for some unknown reason that I could only guess at. It took forever to calm that kid down. Why was she suggesting me?

"Maria," Gaston started.

"I know, when I said I will help Aaron I swore confidentiality with him and I don't plan to break it, but I know Jasper might…" She seemed lost with words. "Be a good example for him."

"What makes you think that?" I was confused. Maria had to of seen; the kid's hatred for me.

"Well, that's personal," Maria started. "But once you get to know him. You will see, you two are very much alike."

"He tried to attack him." Alice pointed out.

"He was thinking of his own battle." Maria said solemnly like she was reciting out of a book.

"Does Flora have a problem with them?" Gaston asked.

"No, she loves them." Maria answered proudly.

"Good then, its settled." Gaston stated. "You will stay with Maria and I will try to contact your leader…"

"Carlisle," Alice answered.

"I think I heard of him before," Gaston said. "I will try to make arrangements until he gets back from wherever he is." They nodded as Alice and Maria got up to shake his hand.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gaston started as Maria and Alice left to go out to the hall, and wait for me.

"What is it?" I asked not wanting to stay much longer.

"We have a lot of trees here," He started.

"I notice." I answered.

"I understand you have started a new life and you are doing well." Gaston said again. "But you know in order for a new tree to grow stronger; you have to climb the old one, and cut down the branches blocking the sunlight."

"Do you understand?" Gaston asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Good, until Carlisle is able to be contacted. You will stay with Maria." Gaston smiled.

"I will?" I said sarcastically, as I turned to leave. These vampires truly did have a gardening problem.

"Flora and I cleaned the sewing room this afternoon." Maria said as we came back to her house.

"Good," Alice said as I came in with what was left of the soaked suitcases.

"I can take those and hang them out for you in the garden." Maria suggested knowing the cases were filled with soaked clothes.

"We can take care of them, ourselves." I pointed out to her.

"Alright, well I have to go into work at eleven, and it's now seven so we got time." Maria smiled.

"You're still going to work?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show up." Maria explained. "And Flora's tuition is due next week. Plus it's the only night shift."

"Now," Maria started as she led us into the room with bright orange flashy walls, and yellow curtains. "Anything else you need?"

"No," I answered as I looked out the window to the garden. To see Flora on a blanket, looking through a telescope with Aaron right behind her. He was helping her adjust it. I wondered if Maria noticed their fondness for each other. Or, even his fear of me.

"Flora, the company needs help." Maria called her. I watched from the window as Flora got up, and Aaron tried tugged on her skirt. Like he was stopping her from leaving, she bent back down and said something to him. It seemed like she was calming him. She than kissed him on the cheek and left. Aaron than picked up his telescope, and blanket gave the house a fearful look and walked away.

"Yes, Maria?" Flora came in.

"Can you help out Alice with the wet suitcase?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Flora came over to help Alice.

"Thank you." Alice said gratefully.

"Maria, I think we will have to use your clothes line." Alice said looking at the wet clothes.

"It's right out in the garden." Flora said, as Alice picked up the suitcase, and went with her.

"Will this room do?" She asked me coming in.

"Its fine, I've got a question." I said to her promptly.

"What?" Maria asked.

"What makes you think I can help out with Aaron?" I asked sternly.

"You have a lot in common," Maria answered.

"Like what?" I asked. "What are his problems?"

"Well," Maria started. "I am not allowed to say, it's private."

"Give me a break," I said frustrated, it's like she's a therapist.

"I will let you and Alice get settled." Maria left without saying another word, then came back in. "Do you need anything?"

"No," I answered.

"Alright, well feel free to use whatever you like." Maria smiled trying to approach me. I felt this nervous tension coming from her.

"We are fine. Thank you." I answered her.

She stood there for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. Then she spoke up, "You know there is a way we can get rid of those scars. I know a vampire who lives here and she has a special ability to…"

"I am not looking for any major changes anytime soon thank you." I interrupted her before she could say much more.

"Alright, well I have to get ready for work." Maria said as Alice came in.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as soon as Maria left.

"Do you have any issues?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Yes, that was an interesting question." Alice said unsure what to say.

"Why did we come here?" I asked her. Why had we come here? What had I been hoping for? Had I wanted to prove, Peter wrong?

"Well, you're the one who wanted to come," Alice pointed out. "I knew when Peter and Charlotte told you that Maria was different that you had to see her. Or the curiosity would start bothering you. Do you still think she is faking it?"

"No. But, I am questioning it." I answered. Part of me wondered if there was a little trace of the Maria, I knew. The Maria who thought little of others, and thought lives as tiny pawns in her big game. The woman who turned me without a second thought, ordered me to kill her own sisters, and did not feel an ounce of guilt. Maria could not convince me that person; I had known was truly gone.

"So, what did Flora take you to see?" I wanted to change the subject.

"That girl talks non-stop, she acts as if Maria is the greatest role model." Alice sighed. "She also had endless questions asking about my ability to see the future, she knows all about you."

"Oh, really," I smiled. "I wonder if she'd still likes me, after the little run in I had with her buddy?"

"Aaron," Alice asked. "Yeah, I saw him losing control with you."

"I don't know, what his problem is? All I know is that kid hates me for some reason, and I don't know why." I sighed.

"And, Maria thinks you can help him?" Alice said not knowing what to say.

"Yes, and that was just one thing." I started. "With all that reform stuff; not to mention all that goal stuff, setting out good deeds. I was with her for almost half a century, and never once did she do a good deed. That I can recall. Now here she is with that girl; trying to be the vampire equivalent of Betty Crocker."

"Was that the part bothering you?" Alice asked.

"Did you see what her goal was for this week?" I answered with that question.

"She wanted you to forgive her?" Alice said nodding, always knowing me more than I know myself.

"Yes," I answered

"Maybe you should?" Alice suggested.

I had been having this grudge on her for so long. It was impossible for me, to forgive her just like that. Just like it would be impossible, for me to forget all the vampires I have killed. Of course, Maria had ordered me to do so. As it would be impossible for me; to forget the way Maria had used me. And the many other people she used too. The task Maria had asked was too big for me, and something I would never be able to do. Maria can change all she wants, but she cannot undo the past.

"No, Alice." I answered as the door knocked. "When we leave, I will never come back."

"It's just Flora." Alice said as she went to answer the door.

"Hey," She came in shyly. "Maria is getting ready to leave, and she wants you to come out to say goodbye."

"She does, does she?" I started giving her an innocent smile.

"Yes," Flora smiled simply as we followed her. Something was strange about Flora. Flora didn't seem to mind being frozen at fourteen, because some vampire tried to feed off of her, and changed her mind at last minute. Flora would have been in her forties by now, if Maria hadn't ruined her life the way she ruined mine. She could have had children in high school, instead of being in high school.

Flora was on her way to being attractive in till she became frozen at fourteen. She now had a very petite, beanpole body, with bird-like legs that stood to be around five feet tall. Flora had boney face, with bush-like blonde curls that was shaped her face in waves. It seemed as, if she was attempting to look like one of Charlie's Angels'. But was unsuccessful due to her natural curly hair. She led us to the living room where we saw Maria wearing a tiny red shirt with a logo on the right, along with a pair of black dress pants and a pin that said '$_1 Off Sub to the 100th Customer'_. Flora came up and hugged her as Maria grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Have a good time at work, Maria." Flora smiled happily as she wore bright yellow skirt with pink strips at the bottom, along with a matching peasant top. A teenage girl from nineteen seventies Canada, could not possibly be happy. Being forced to wear clothes from seventeen hundred Mexico, but Flora could seem to care less.

"I will," Maria smiled, than looked towards us. "Be sure to do your homework, and make sure you take care of our guests."

"Yes, mother." Flora answered as Maria looked up and smiled towards us.

"If you need anything, Flora has my cell phone number. I'll call you on my break." Maria gave me an awkward smile. "And if Aaron comes around, feel free to be…open."

"I will," I answered not sure what to say; besides the fact the kid hated me, but loved her other creation.

"Thank you," Maria smiled and left.

Flora looked back at us, "So," She smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Alice answered as Flora went to the kitchen. And took out a red carton from the refrigerator to fill up a glass.

"Jasper, are you my brother?" Flora asked later as she came back with a stack of books.

"What?" I asked that was a very odd question.

"Are you my brother?" She asked again.

"No," I answered, I had enough siblings. "What makes you ask that?"

"Last summer when Kate visited, I asked her why she felt Garrett needed to come here, and she told me because her sister's mate had problems, giving up on human blood. She didn't want Garret to give up the same way her sister's mate did." She paused.

I wanted to say I knew what she was talking about.

"So, Kate brought him here for more support. That was the first time I ever heard of vampire siblings. I asked what made this girl her sister, and she told me when a person is bitten by the same vampire that makes them siblings."

"It doesn't, always work out that way." I explained.

"Oh," She seemed not to know what to say. Kate should have explained things a bit better. Of course she didn't know my relationship with this girl's 'mother'.

"Than what are you?"

"What?" I asked, she was really confusing me.

"How are you related to me?" Flora asked.

"I am not related to you." I pointed out to her, "In any way, shape, or form."

"Oh." She said giving me a disappointed look, "I guess, I am going to do my homework now. Have you ever been through high school?"

"Yes." I answered being short. "Several times."

"This is my first time. I started, before I was turned." She went on to explain. "I went back after I had control. I think I am going to repeat it once Aaron is ready."

"What is his problem?" I asked. not really caring.

"Maria tells me, he had a hard beginning." Flora answered. "I remember when he came here. Gaston wrote to the Volturi, if he could handle this one problem going on. The Volturi gave him permission. He then took Maria, Adze and this other girl, Lexi to help. Unfortunately, Aaron was the only one they could find."

"The Volturi," I repeated looking directly at her. "They fund this place."

"Gaston asked their permission to start this place," Flora explained. "Any way, when they found Aaron, the guards wanted to kill him. When Gaston showed the guards the letter from Marcus, it was this or the alternative."

"I see," I answered not really getting her story at all.

"So, what can you do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Do you have any special abilities?" I asked her. I knew for a fact Maria only used vampires with special abilities.

"Can you do anything that you couldn't do as human?" I asked.

"Well, last summer when Kate and Garrett's one friend, Eleazar visited he told me I brought an interesting ability from my mortal life."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Acceptance," Flora answered. "I just accept people, and I can forgive easily."

"I see," I answered. I started to realize Flora was the perfect companion for Maria. I still could not help but wonder if Flora would be so accepting if she knew the truth about Maria's past, and the truth about her own creation.

The next day was Adze's party, several vampires were there I started to notice this coven was truly made up of people from all around the world. They were many from different parts of Europe, Asia, the Middle East, Africa, and some from the Pacific and South America. They all seemed to make up one community that had one common goal. Even those it was a goal Alice and I manage to accomplish on our own, I still admired their efforts to work at it together.

Aaron was there; he tried to avoid me as much as possible. I don't know why. He just did, a couple of times when Flora was having a conversion with Alice and I, he would come over to interrupt then lead her away from us in a protective manner. Gaston was also there, I wondered why he could run such a big coven. Or the Volturi would even let him run such a large coven. I notice both Gilda and him were the ones making sure each vampire got a cup of animal blood while they went up to each of them to talk. He seemed to be very casual with them, and sometimes stop and listen to what they say. It was half way through the party when Maria stood up to give a toast.

"To my dear friend, Adze," Maria started. "I remember when I first met her, I was in the middle of field feeling completely sorry for myself. That was when a car drove by. I told her about my situation, and all about my past. So she brought me here." Even after that story she brought her to this coven. These vampires are more trusting then I thought. "Then on my first day when I felt really out of place, like I didn't belong with these people. She took me aside and told me something that got me to where I am today..." I was dying to hear this. "It is only after you learn the truth about who you really are, great things will come. But at first it feels like your being turned all over again." I notice a couple people stopped and laugh at that one. "But it is only after that, you can become the person you want to be." Maria smiled. "So I raise my non-human blood, and hope Adze has many fine adventures back in her homeland." They all raised their glasses and drank.

That was when Gaston said something, "Even though, I hate to see my members leave. I have learned most of them continue living their immortal lives free of human blood. So I wish Adze good luck wherever she may go, and I am sure I will never forget her. And it's not because of my enhanced memory. To Adze." They all raised their glasses and drank. Adze came down excitedly to give both Maria and Gaston a hug. It was then, I realized Adze was making Maria this kind of vampire, and it was those Maria thought as peers that made her like this. I began to wonder if Maria would ever leave this place, like Adze is doing right now. I notice Adze continued to mingle through the party as she quickly made her way towards me.

"Hey," She came over to sit beside me.

"Hey," I said smiling back towards her. "So vampires leave here after so long?"

"That tends to be the trend." Adze answered. "No reason to stay if we are already in control."

"Oh," I nodded. "So when Maria leaves where would she go?"

"I would imagine her and Flora would go back to Texas, or find another place to live." Adze answered.

"How long do you think it will be before she goes back to the way she was before?" I asked casually.

"What makes you so sure she will?" Adze asked.

"I just know her, that's all," I answered. "When she leaves Flora will be nothing but a pawn to her."

"You seem to care about the girl," Adze said happily.

"I just know her fate," I answered sadly.

"Really," Adze asked. "You know I have a gift, Jasper."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I know true intentions." Adze answered. "I can see what people are telling themselves when they're doing something. I can also see what they really want. Trust me, Maria is very committed to this. When I found her, her intentions were all over the place, not knowing what to do, she won't go back believe me."

"That I doubt," I answered.

"Why are you here?" Adze asked, out of nowhere. "I know you and your wife are stuck here, but what brought you here."

"If you can see intentions why don't you tell me?" I asked her.

"You came for a couple different reasons. When Peter and Charlotte came here, it was for two different reasons, Peter kept saying he wanted to warn us, but deep down he wanted to make peace with her. Charlotte was saying she was worried about Flora's safety, but she wanted security."

"Alright," I said nodding. "Why did I come here, why did Alice agree to come here?"

"You both wanted to see for yourself, both of you are saying curiosity, but deep down you want closure, Alice wants you to have closure with that life." Adze answered.

"I thought I already had that," I looked at her. "Not until you give Maria what she wants," Adze answered.

"Forgiveness," I nodded. It was a little harder than I thought. I thought I had forgiven Maria a long time ago. Now I am starting to think otherwise.

"I've got another question" Adze started.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like being miserable all the time?" Adze said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. That question had got me by surprise.

"I noticed that you could change emotions of those around you. But still, you never seem happy." Adze pointed out. "I know you have had a hard life, but look around. Most of us had, but we are still able to get through it, and be happy in the end."

"What is the point?" I asked. "I am to be thrilled about being a soulless monster."

"I don't know about soulless. But in my home village they would say I was a monster." Adze answered. "I am not telling you to be glad with what Maria did to you. I am just saying look around, you're immortal, unlike humans you get a second chance to do things better. I enjoy doing modern things that weren't even a second thought in my life, like driving cars, flying in airplanes. Humans have a limited time and many of them never do all the things they want to do, but you can. You can travel the world and have every experience possible. Feel free to take advantage of your immortality. You can go to Paris now, than go back a century later and have a completely different experience. But the best thing you can do is give Maria a second chance, simply because you can."

"I will try to do that," I said remembering Maria's words from the toast. This was totally confusing. Is it possible that Maria has really changed? If that's true, then why hasn't she been honest with Flora, or Aaron? Hiding the past from them does not change it. I thought I already had peace. But, if that were true than why is it so hard to forgive her. Should I just tell her how I feel? Or should I wait to see what will happen if she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

I remember when I was about to give up. My eyes were black from thirst. I had gone so long without drinking anything. I felt horrible. I knew I was horrible. I was a horrible person. I considered going to Italy, maybe that was the only way to end the pain. It was the only hope I had to find peace; in this life was by ending it. That was when I met Adze. I was honestly considering swimming across the Atlantic, and asking Aro to end my miserable existence. When I stumbled upon four beautiful figures, hunting animals. This was very odd, I watched them as Adze looked up, and found me. I thought they were going to harm me. She could tell I needed help and took me here. I thought they were going to destroy me. Instead they gave me a new life.

"Maria, why does Jasper have so many scars?" Flora asked as we drove up to her school.

"It is his past, dear." I answered. She knew the importance of confidentiality. Having been brought up here, she had learned one thing...the past was personal, and something you shouldn't ask. Not to mention the story of Jasper's scars was the last thing she needed to know.

"It's kind of intimidating. He should get rid of them. They kind of scare me. Especially, when I think about how he got them." Flora pointed out.

"He could." I said with a little guilt. "Have a good day at school, dear."

"I will," She smiled. "Have a good day at home. I promised Aaron I would make him a pot in art class. So I am bringing it home today."

I smiled happy that she was helping me with Aaron. He was calmer around her. "He will love that, I'll come and pick you up. It's sunny, don't forget to turn in that excuse to get out of gym."

I was stuck in traffic on my way home. I thought about all that I had to deal with when I got home. It had been a week since Adze left; I remembered when one of her creations came here to start trouble. I remembered something she kept doing when she was helping me. Trying to get through to one of her soldiers, while trying also to fit into the mainstream human life. I asked her how she did it? How could she do it, just see what happens? What was it that made her trust fate? She told me to recognize the problems that prevent me from letting fate take course.

I took out a pocket notebook, even though we have advanced memories, we had to write down our concerns about what we want to happen. She encouraged me to write down what was on my mind, what was blocking me from trying to find a new life. '_Jasper needs to forgive me__.__F__or both our sakes, he has lived a new life__.__B__ut, __I know__ the memories of what happened still haunt him. I need his forgiveness__.__ I can't take away the pain I had caused him__.__However I__ need to find away to make it up to him. What can I do to get through__ to him__? I no longer wish to cause harm.'_

Adze forced me to write these daily. I hated writing it at first. But over time I found a need for it. I wondered if; I was ready to continue on without her. '_Adze, is a much bigger person than I will ever be. She is going to be a doctor__.__W__hich may seem impossible for us. She has already done the impossible though__.__Adze__ lost her mate, and yet she found happiness in her life. It took her a long time, but she eventually chose to heal, __instead of __revenge__.__Adze__ chose to live by her will instead of following instincts. I am__ still__ trying to do the same.'_

Even after I killed Adan's killer, I was still angry and it bothered me. The revenge did not take away the emptiness. That's why I started an army. I thought of others who done me wrong, and thought maybe taking them out of the world would make me hurt less. In the end, it was the reverse. I lost more than I gained, and hurt more for it. I became a person I didn't want to be. I killed my own sisters, because they saw what I was becoming. I wanted others to feel the same has I did. When I discovered that Peter had found the same love, I had lost. I wanted to kill the girl stole Peter's heart, making him feel the same kind of hurt that I felt. It seemed unfair that they should be happy, when I was still miserable.

Thinking of revenge, and those we hurt in the name of revenge. Had made me think of Aaron's creator, and how much I had in common with her. It was a shame that she never made it out here. _'Aaron, he is trying so hard__.__**B**__ut part of me feels that he doesn't understand, why he should be doing this__.__ I have a feeling he doesn't take__ our change __seriously. His creator injured him badly__.__A__nd the coven they were created to destroy__;__ had caused him to have mistrust in strangers__.__E__ven those __strangers__ are vegetarians. He needs to find peace in__ being a vampire__, and reason for this__ new__ life __of his.__ Maybe that will help him refrain, __from craving human blood out of__bloodlust__.'_

Flora seems to help Aaron. She brings him comfort. Aaron smiles when she is around him. Maybe she is inspirational to him. '_Flora is the only vampire I know that has a clean record__.__A__nd sometimes I wonder if her instinct for humans has ever crosse__d__ her mind. I wonder if creating her was an accident__.__S__ometimes__, Flora__ is the reason I don't give into temptation.'_

I was working in the garden when Alice and Jasper were coming back, it was another day of trying to contact their leader, I wondered if they succeeded this time. "Well he has a point," Alice started...maybe they did. "Sometimes you have to leave the comfortable to become stronger." Never mind, they were talking to Gaston. "Jasper, do you mind coming here for a minute?" I called him over. Maybe this can help him.

"What?" He asked looking at my garden, noticing the buried pieces of paper.

"Do you know what I am doing?" I asked as he gave me an odd look.

"Gardening," He answered slowly.

"You see the paper?" I asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered as he stepped his toe on one.

"It's a technique for those who are trying to refrain from human blood...but have a past, and not a good one," I explained. "Sometimes the guilt we carry leaves heavy burdens, and sometimes it can remain on our mind. I didn't think this would work at first, but it does believe me."

"What is it?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"What we do is if something is bothering us, a thought we have that makes it hard to change our life we write it down and scrunch up the paper and bury it." I explained, hoping he would understand. "Then the paper decomposes and makes the soil richer, which makes the plants grow better. By burying the troubles from our old life, and letting it disappear it helps us create a new life...a better life, a stronger life. I think you should try it." I than handed him the paper, he gave me a strange look I could tell he was tempted he then looked at me and said, "Maybe another time."

"What about now?" I asked.

"Another time," He answered and left. I continued gardening all morning until I saw Alice leaving with a large black bag in the middle of the afternoon.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"I met a couple vampires who are preparing for school next year." Alice explained. "I offered to help them out, considering for some of them it's been a good decade since human contact."

"That's nice of you," I said as Alice smiled.

"It will be a couple hours, I asked Jasper if he wanted to help but he didn't seem interested." Alice said. "Well, I'm off."

I was alone with Jasper, again. Maybe I could try talking to him, I quickly cleaned up and came inside to see him reading.

"So where did Alice go off too?" I asked.

"She went to help out one of the neighbors," Jasper answered. He went back to ignoring, I wonder what was it that made him guilty.

"Jasper, out of curiosity, during your newborn year...remember when I left."

"Yes," Jasper pointed out. "I was only a couple days odd, and being expected to fend for myself."

"Well, did you try to ...contact your family and did you accidently..." I was too scared to say it, Aaron made a foolish mistake by returning to his family after his transformation...and of course it didn't go so well.

"No," Jasper said sternly, I could tell I was annoying him but I needed to get to the bottom of this, what was his true problem.

"Is that the truth?" I asked wondering, that has caused heavy emotional scars on vampires.

"After you changed me I never contacted my family again, and that's the truth." He said getting even more annoyed.

"Alright," We had to bring this up sooner or later. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it..."

"I don't," Jasper said raising his voice out of frustration.

"Alright," I started as I thought of the next words to say, knowing his reaction will not be a good one, I just let it out. "I know you have issues."

"I have issues.." He started rather angry.

"With me," I started as he paused. "Because of your...creation and up bring. Would you feel better talking about it?"

"I am not having this conversion with you," He said firmly, almost embarrassed he was talking to me about this.

"Its..." I started trying to organize my thoughts. "I don't know why you came here, sometimes I wonder if you know why. However, it seems ever since you came here you seem miserable and angry at everyone. My gosh, you can change emotions, why don't you change your own. We are on an island, go to the coast with Alice for the day...adjust your attitude, change your perspective."

He seemed to be ignoring me than looked up. "Why don't I just keep cutting out quotes written by humans who don't know what they are talking about, then read them every day and see if takes an effect?"

That one hurt, the reason I change is because I wanted to be someone different. It is very hard for vampires to change, and it is through reading the quotes and memorizing them, saying them to myself has helped me remain out of a blood lust. It is through the quotes I have remembered I can have control over my life, and I can be the person I want to be. How dare he insult that, after seeing me the way I was before? He was a vegetarian...one who respected human life...yet he is insulting ways other vampires are trying reach that goal, instead of supporting them to take whatever rout possible.

I had to walk away, and took a deep breath, and faced him again. "Jasper," I started as he looked up at me, we made direct eye contact. "I am doing everything I can think of to remain out of blood lust." I notice Jasper rolling his eyes as I approached him. Did he not have an ounce of understanding, how hard it has been for me to stay away from human blood? And how hard I am trying to make that goal a reality. Jasper ought to know every day is a challenge for a vegetarian vampire. "Listen to me, I don't care if I have to plaster this wall from the floor to the ceiling covering every inch of this house with quotes, I don't care if I have to stay here for a millennium, I don't care if I'm the cause of bears becoming extinct." He has seen me in a blood lust before. he has seen me when I was at the point where human blood was all I could think about, he should remember the lengths I would go to for that taste. "You out of all vampires should know how hard that was...is for me. How much it took for me to give up human blood...how hard it is for me to blend in with humans. I am frozen at the age of eighteen, while trying to pass a fourteen year-old girl as my daughter. It is a true miracle that I am able to pull it off. Heck it is a miracle that I haven't locked myself in a box and had it flung into the ocean. It is through my own hope, and the faith of others living here I had become the person I am today and I am proud of it."

He had been away from me for a century and yet the past still angers him...after living with a family who loves him he is still angry at me for bringing him into this life. Maybe before he becomes angry with me, he needed to look at himself. "I've made it, Jasper, so before you criticized me or my new coven, take a look at yourself...there are ways to remove those scars, yet you refused. You haven't lived with me for how long...time to let go. You barely talk to anyone here, and they are so much like you. Why don't you go out and socialize some and stop acting like your being forced to carry this guilt around?"

"Why do you think that is, Maria?" Jasper asked standing up. "Why do you think I have guilt? I would love to hear your answer." That was what I was hoping he was going to say. Jasper was going to let it out. I was going to invite him to tell me off.

"Fine, we can get right to the point." I started. "Why? Just tell me, why?"

"I am not going to tell you. If you don't know." He said walking away. I than remembered my own creator, I hated him. I hated him for everything he did. He forced me to kill...even some of my best friends. It had made me come here. I realized I became exactly like him after Nettie, Lucy and I killed him. I believe he created us to kill his creator, and she created him for the exact same reason. It was a nasty pattern, I watched as Jasper went to the kitchen going right past me and poured some deer blood.

"Stop walking away from me every time I bring up the past." I ordered coming up to him. "Listen to me, I hated my creator, and he hated his creator... we have to break the chain."

"I will," He answered. "Because I am not going to do this to someone else. It will be a million years before I changed a human." It was strange, because Jasper was standing next to a picture of Flora when he said that. "We still need to end this, by burying the hatchet." I explained while looking up towards him. "Let me ask a question. If you wanted nothing to do with me; then why are you here?"

Jasper walked out, after I asked that.

I decided to take a walk around the place. I walked up to Gilda who was busy organizing a large music collection with some of the vampires who were trying to learn how to fit in with the human world. But who were not quite there yet. Aaron was one of them. He smiled at me for a brief second as I watched him go through a box of old records, and organize them.

"So what's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, Gaston and I had built quite a collection of CDs, albums, cassettes, sheet music, reels, videos, DVDs, books, newspapers, and magazines etcetera." Gilda started. "It was creating a mess, and Aaron suggested we turned it to a movie library and loan them out."

"He mentioned that." I nodded as Aaron smiled.

"Yes, Gaston and some of the others went out to get supplies. And we are going to build a tiny room for it." Aaron said rather happily.

"Unfortunately, being created in the 1840s I know nothing about these things, it's hard to find vampires who keep up with modern things." Gilda sighed.

"I know one who can help," I smiled thinking of Jasper.

"Here is the deal," I said coming up to Jasper. "Alice is pretty much into helping out with the vampires going to school next year. Now, Gilda is trying to organize a movie rent...or whatever they are called, and I told her you would help." I said sternly. "It is not my fault you are stuck here. But you might as well do something helpful while you're here. Some of the vampires you will be working with haven't been in human contact for the past ten years...so you will be helping with them."

"And you just told them I would do this?" Jasper asked. "How is this going to solve anything?"

"Here, we say act until it's real." I started. "If you stop acting miserable, you won't be. And, oh yeah I almost forgot. You will also be helping out with the household by cleaning and doing the laundry. Jasper, I know you don't want to be here. However, you are definitely not a guest. I expect you to help out with the chores."

"Fine, but..." Jasper yelled as I slammed the door. Before he could say much more, I let out a tiny sigh as I left. Wondering if trying to get Jasper to forgive me was completely useless.


	6. Chapter 6

The building was obviously was under renovations, yet it was on its way. The walls were unfinished, and being expanded. There was another group working on the floors, and another group looking at paint samples. You would think people would get the idea that it was not finished. Still, members of the coven brought out their attic full of stuff. There were boxes of full of records, cassettes, CDs, and even sheet music. Some of the boxes were downright dusty. Others had mold fungus and other unknown objects growing on them. But I suppose since they obviously hadn't listen to these albums in a long time, it was definitely putting them to some use again.

"I am so glad to have someone who knows what they are doing." Gilda came up with a smile. "We have tons of things that need to be organized. Now do you think we should organize records by year or alphabetically?"

"Both." I suggested, "Have a bin for each decade, and for every decade have it posted by year then alphabetically."

"Good, do you mind organizing it then?" Gilda asked. Shoving about ten large old boxes full of records, and other such nick-nacks towards me. That have been sitting under, a leaky ceiling for way to long.

"Sure." I answered. It was something to do, and it got me away from Maria. At least for a day, I didn't have to face her. I truly wanted to avoid her as much as possible. I didn't know why but I did. I just couldn't stand looking at Maria and her new amber eyes. Her eyes just didn't seem real. And the fact that she wanted me to forgive her bothered me. Especially, after she put me through decades of trauma. The last nail in the coffin was that Maria had tried to kill me; which to me was truly unforgivable. Not to mention, the fact that she claimed that she had changed. Then ordered me to go through these damn boxes proved just the opposite.

"Aaron, when you get a job you don't…." Gilda started.

"Fine, I'll stay." Aaron said annoyed.

Aaron walked in, giving me a fearful yet nasty glance. He walked all the way around the room just to avoid going past me. "What can I do to help?" He asked.

"Well, you can help Jasper go through the CDs." Gilda suggested pointing to me.

"Anything else?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, when you get a job you don't …" Gilda started.

"Fine. I'll help." Aaron answered cutting her off. "But I'm not working with him."

I just ignored him. The kid hated me. I knew; like Flora he did not know about Maria's past. And had judge my treatment towards her as part of my personality. That was the conclusion I came to anyway from their feelings.

"So where is your husband?" I asked Gilda. The talk of the coven was the visitor who came last night. I didn't see much of her, and I didn't see her face. I notice when she first appeared Gaston was being rather protective and rambling something about rules. That was when I sensed hopelessness pouring from her, like the only one who loved her had abandoned her. I sensed this guilt coming from her. It was like she had become a victim herself. I didn't see her, but whoever she was caused fear. That was coming from the whole coven, as well as sympathy from Gilda and Gaston. I also over heard them worrying about the deal they made with the Volturi, on reporting on all the vampires who are members. I wondered if he was with the visitor.

"He is with the new girl." Gilda answered politely.

"Is she moving into Adze's house?" I asked.

"Yes." Gilda said. "She is the one who came last night. I have to say this is the most unexpected person; we saw coming. But I do think she is still welcomed."

"I heard it was a Volturi guard member?" Another member said.

"That is none of your concern." Gilda answered as the phone rang, she than had a short conversion in French and hung up.

"Suchart, do you want to come with me for a minute?" Gilda asked as they left. Which left me alone with Aaron?

"So, where are you from originally?" I asked him.

"None of your business." Aaron answered angrily. He set to work on the opposite side of the room. Alice walked in and shook her head at me, I hissed with irritation. That meant one thing...no word. They were on their island without phones having a romantic getaway. In contrast, we were on an island stuck with the last person I ever wanted to be with. I put a jacket over myself to cover my scars. The scars I received because of Maria. She made me kill for her, she thought so little of life and took so many lives. It was because of her I went through years of depression and misery. Maria ignored it of course; she only cared about herself and didn't bother to care for others. It was because of Maria, I have to live with the memories of killing those who trusted me. And she expected me to just forget it. I thought back on my years with her. Maria seemed to show no sympathy, no compassion, it seemed that she was cold and frozen within herself. Maria outright refused to care for anyone, or become close to anyone. It is because of her; I have to live with the guilt and constantly be ashamed of myself.

"I'll think about it." Suchart said coming back in and going to work.

"So tell me about this new girl?" I asked not caring about their rules. "Is that true? If so, what member?"

"You know the rules." Suchart started as she left with Gilda.

"I hope not," Another member said. "Most of us had broken almost every rule except befriending werewolves."

"True," Another vampire said as I looked at the window, and watched Alice talking with a group of young woman surrounding her. She looked so beautiful I wanted to do something with her. I then looked over, and saw some vampires getting out of the boat. It looked like a good idea. I walked outside to see Alice on the street, coming up behind her; I put my arm around her as the others left. She turned and kissed me.

"Sounds lovely," Alice smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I started. "Why don't you think of something?"

We headed back towards the house; we spotted Maria talking with Suchart. I was swarmed with confused feelings Maria had these feelings coming from her, she had despised, guilt, and fear emulating from her. I didn't know why it was emulating her, it just was coming form her. They were very painful emotions; she had anger, guilt, and fear along with doubt, jealousy, regret and anger, just absolute anger coming from her. She had these uncomfortable emotions that had to be a terrible burden to carry around.

"Do you think I should do it?" Suchart asked as I calmed her down.

"Well, I don't know, I think you're the only one with powers to match hers." Maria pointed out as I began to calm her down.

"We don't take them on to match our powers, we take them on because of our similar experience," Suchart said. "Besides I am not ready to be a mentor."

"You seem to be, you haven't drank human blood in eight years, and does she remind you of your old self?" Maria asked.  
"I use to be evil with my ability," Suchart said shamefully. "Use if for absolute terror, my creator wanted me to use it to claim territories in Asia, which I did, until I regretted it."

"Well, she regrets it now. I am sure you can help her." Maria smiled as she noticed me. That is one thing I have noticed was she never smiled when I was with her, not even after I gave her territories. Maria would reward me but she never smiled. She seemed kinder when she smiled. It was very strange that I lived with her for decades, and had never seen her smile before now.

"Well, she considers it her talent." I smiled letting out a little laugh, feeling amazingly calm.

"Well, tell her I said thank you," Suchart smiled happily. "Maria, thank you for the advice, I think I am going to do it. Lexi is a little afraid, because she has broken some of their laws, but first I am going to explain to her the importance of confidentiality and trust."

"Good, I think she will need a mentor like you." Maria started. "She may have trouble accepting the person she is, and she may get mad and use her powers so be ready to use your gift, that way the only person she will be hurting is herself."

"I think that 'being your biggest victim' theory on her," Suchart said sadly. "I am going to offer myself to her, I hope she accepts."

"What was her problem?" I asked as soon as she left, it seemed Suchart didn't have a problem but she had the feelings emulating her that proved something was not right.

"Nothing," Maria answered. "Did you try to calm her down?"  
"Yes," I answered.

"She has this shield. When someone tries to use their ability on her she will reflect it right back to them. That's why everyone is trying to convince her to advise the new girl, everyone else is too scared."

"Oh, out of curiosity; who is this new girl everyone's so afraid of?" I asked.

"Lexi told me at a meeting. Lexi is Suchart's mentor so that is how I figured out who this girl is. But I am not going to tell because this girl doesn't want anyone to know who she is." Maria explained coming in to see Flora setting at a table doing an art project with Aaron helping her. The two seemed to move together, gracefully cooperating with one another. I noticed Aaron stopped when I came in.

"Call some friends over did you?" Aaron asked me when I walked in.

"What are you talking about?" Flora asked.

"The new girl, I think Jasper here might know her." Aaron explained.

"Have you met her before Aaron?" Flora asked.

"From a distance, yes." Aaron answered.

"And we will keep that quiet won't we." Maria pointed out. "Oh, Flora, for the time being I want you to keep some distance with the new girl, just until things are settled."

"Yes, but. May I ask why?" Flora asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she's sort of dangerous, and I know I really shouldn't be saying this. But she has anger issues and she has a power that can be dangerous; if you get her upset. So try to keep clear of her for now."

"I will," Flora responded with a nod. I couldn't help but wonder what was so dangerous about this vampire. And why she didn't want anyone to know her identity?

THE NEXT MORNING

"Bella said she sent money. So I am going to the post office and get it," Alice said. As she got dressed the next day, "What are you going to do?"

"I think I am going to the coast for awhile, if you don't mind." I answered. "Since we are apparently allowed to go to the beach here."

"I see what you mean." Alice smiled. "And I like that, but when Maria calls use common sense." Alice said giving me a kiss on the cheek then leaving. It was shortly after Alice left the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Jasper, its Maria. I am calling from a payphone. Do you mind doing me a favor please?"

"What is it Maria?" I asked politely.

"Can you take Flora to school. Please? If not for me for her, I have to work overtime. Do you mind?" Maria sounded desperate.

"Not at all." I sighed. I really didn't have much of a choice anyways. And someone needed to take her to school.

"Thank you," Maria sighed. "She will be at the coast, my car is right there and she will have the keys and show you where to go."

"No problem," I said with a little dread but from everything Maria had asked me to do in the past, this was rather small so I didn't see use in complaining. Flora was standing at the beach in a brown uniform with a backpack.

~X~

"Hey, Jasper, are you here to take me to school?" Flora asked.

"Yes," I answered as I unlocked the car. "So can you show me the way?"

"Yes, it's about a twenty minute drive." Flora smiled as she turned on the radio while I started the car.

"Alright point the way." I said as I started to drive. We were on the highway when the sun came out, and I noticed Flora's cheeks sparkling very brightly. She couldn't go to school like this I couldn't let her get noticed.

"Flora," I started.

"Yes, Jasper?" Flora looked over.

"Do you like this?" I asked pulling over to take her back home. 

"Like what?" She asked.

"Being a vampire?" I asked her.

"Well, that's what I am." she explained.

"I know, but do you like it? Don't you ever wish you were still human?" I asked her. She had to have some kind of dream, or some goal she had wanted to accomplish when she was still a human.

"Why would I wish for something I know can't come true?" She asked.

"If Maria gave you the choice would you of chosen this?" I asked her.

"No," She finally gave an honest answer. "But I can't change the past. And, I can't be human. So I guess there is no point to dwelling in what can't be. I just try to find happiness in my situation. I guess you can't help it when you're put into a situation; like a vampire trying to give up human blood. Then slipping on you and stopping when she realized what she was doing." Flora shrugged, her story was so much different from mine. "But my blood was the last blood she ever took. It's because she saw my face that she stopped killing the others. So some good came out of it. I can't help what she turned me into. The best thing I can do is just move forward and be happy with it."

"How can you be happy, if it wasn't what you wanted?" I asked her.

"I don't think that's how you find happiness. I think it's not by getting what you want. Because you can't always have what you want." Flora shrugged as we came back to the beach.

"Why are we back?" She asked.

"It's sunny, you can't go to school." I explained.

"I guess they'll accept that excuse." Flora shrugged as she got out and took off her shoes. "The boat won't come back till three. So I guess we have to wait. Do you think we should call Maria?"

"She's at work," I explained. I don't think she would really care.

"Alright then." She sat down with her bare feet in the sand and looked towards me. "Jasper, who was around your first year?" 

"What?" I asked.

"When I was a newborn, Guston and Adze were helping Maria by telling her with the _proper_ ways of handling a newborn, she handled you, she handled Peter, she handled Charlotte. What did she need to know when she changed me?" Flora asked. She was really curious about Maria's past. It made me wonder why Maria hadn't told her. Especially if she was so proud about how much she changed.

"Well, some people need to relearn I guess?" I answered as I sat down, while Flora laid down in the sand.

"Oh," She said setting up. "Wouldn't she remember since we have good memories?" Flora asked.

"What where you saying about happiness?" I asked her.

"You can't find it through what you want. You find it by coping with what you been given." Flora said as the water came up to her feet.

"I guess, that's true," I said, seeing her point.

~X~

"Where were you?" Maria came barging in when we came home.

"It was sunny. Flora couldn't go to school. Simply for the risk of being exposed." I stated firmly as Flora left right away.

"And who are you to make that decision?" Maria started at me furiously. "And why couldn't of you called me? Do you know what went through my mind when the school called to say she was absent? Do you have any idea how many vampires want revenge on me? I couldn't have been that bad to you for you to treat me like this."

"Maria, it was nothing against you, she couldn't go to school because people would have notice that her skin sparkles." I pointed out.

"They have corners and halls she could sit in when it's sunny." Maria started angrily. "Now, I understand that you have nowhere to go for the moment. But, if you can't leave; the least you can do is respect my wishes."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We should have called you." I started calming her down. I didn't know she was capable of having such fears.

"Well, next time think first." Maria sighed, calming down. "Oh, gosh. Adan, it's coming back!"

"Who?" I asked wondering if she had really gone mad. Why was she talking to this Adan? Who was he by the way?

"Nothing," Maria answered, "You can be mad at me all you want Jasper, but Flora has nothing to do with it, please don't bring her into this. She has nothing to do with what happened between us, she is innocent and I would like to keep her that way."

"Does she know?" I asked her.

"No," Maria answered. "And she doesn't need to."

"Will she trust you, if she did?" I asked her.

"Your wife is back, Jasper. I suggest you check to see if she was able to contact Carlisle." Maria said refusing to answer that question. "I have a group meeting I need to go to." Then she left without saying another word.

"Hi, honey. Did it come in?" I said coming up to hug Alice.

"No," Alice answered. "But I did contact Rosalie and Emmett."

"And?" I smiled.

"Rose and Emmett did contact them, and they didn't know about our situation so they told Carlisle and Esme they will take care of the house. And they will be out of touch for another week." Alice explained. We didn't tell Bella where we were. Beside, Edward can't read minds over the phone, so they would not clue either. We were stuck here once again.

"Great." I sighed looking towards the garden. Maybe, I could write it down and bury it. That might help, not.

The next evening, Maria went to some school function with Flora. Alice had decided to go with them. I couldn't go. I couldn't see myself having a good time with Maria. It was truly blocking me from enjoying anything here. There were a lot of things Maria had blocked me from. I could never be happy in this life because of her. I looked towards the garden and notice a paper poking out, I picked it up and read it. It was in her writing, _'Adan is still very much in my heart and every day without him is a challenge. His death made me frozen. But now I am thawing out. I sometimes feel guilty that I have moments where I enjoy my life and he is not here.'_

Who was this Adan? Why has she never mentioned him before? I wrote on the back, '_I can't forgive the unforgivable; nothing can heal the burden she gave me. Even though nothing is impossible, that is one thing that can't be unlocked.' _I then buried it into the ground as I heard a loud clutter come through the gate, a hard force that vampires have after they drink human blood.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone shout at me, I turned around to see Aaron staring at me with fresh red eyes.

"Did you?" I started coming towards him.

"Fisherman, he was drowning so I figured why not." He said with a stutter as he tried to open the door and accidently pulling it the whole way off, he clearly wasn't use to the extra strength vampires got from human blood.

"Are you allowed here after you...slip?" I asked.

"You know what I don't get?" Aaron started ignoring that question. "Why Maria is so warm and welcoming to you and you treat her like she's a fire pit or something?"

"You are not making sense," I started trying to calm him. But it seemed impossible as Aaron had an anger that I even couldn't control. The anger that was emulating from Edward towards James when he started coming after Bella was less intense than this. I wondered what caused this much anger that Aaron had towards me. I never before experienced something like this. It was new to me.

"You don't make sense," Aaron hissed towards me. Coming at me as I pushed him down quickly. Aaron then stood up just as quickly. "You tried to hurt her!" He yelled.

"Hurt who?" I asked.

"Flora, Maria was talking about it at the meeting yesterday. You were going to hurt her weren't you? When you made her skip school, that's what you were doing." He yelled angrily at me.

"What's going on?" Flora asked coming in followed by Maria and Alice.

"Aaron, you didn't," Maria started disappointed. "You were doing so well."

"He tried to..". Aaron started going towards Flora as I stopped him. He then released an angry rage and grabbed my jacket. Pulling it off revealing the scars along my arms, throughout my neck and even towards my back.

"What the heck?" He let out a laugh. "How many vampires did you kill? Maria, you should be more careful on who you let in your house. Just look at those scars! They just shout danger."

"Aaron, I've told you to leave this between Jasper and I. I can't help when you're like this. Go home. Try to relax. Tomorrow morning, I will come over and help you. But I can't help you now." Maria started.

"Why are you choosing him over me?" Aaron asked.

"He didn't break the rules," Maria started. "He is in his right mind right now. You are not you're in a craze; that is just impossible to help you when like this. I am going to take you home now."

"Fine! But he better not try to hurt her again." Aaron left quickly as Flora gave him a disappointed look.

"You're coming with me. Now!" Maria said sharply as she grabbed Aaron and left. I went and waited outside, how did Aaron know I didn't take Flora to school? Where did he get the idea I was going to hurt her? I waited for her to return, I watched as she walked up the sidewalk, feeling absolutely betrayed. Maria still trusted me, which was one thing she had going towards her. She trusted me, and by telling the whole world I hurt Flora; showed she did not.

"Did you tell Aaron I tried to hurt Flora?" I asked bitterly. I thought she would have more respect for me than that; she out of all people should know I am trustworthy.

"No," Maria answered. "Last night at that meeting it really bothered me and I let it out. I didn't think he would interpreted it, like he did."

"He seemed to get that when he saw me." I said angrily, "You need to cut him out, he clearly is not a good influence."

"He slipped. It happens, he gave into temptation." Maria started.

"Not that easily, just look at what he did to your house." I started towards her as she looked at my scars.

"Come with me Jasper," Maria said grabbing my hand and forcing me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as she forced me down the road to a small brightly collared house at the end.

"Lexi," Maria pounded on the door.

"Well, look. Who do we have here?" A red headed vampire said, with a thick southern accent that appeared to be around Alice's size. She was wearing capris and a button down shirt; her hair wrapped in a bun. Along with, long fake nails brightly polished. She beamed and gave Maria a quick hug. "Come on in, Maria, bring your friend in too, Suchart and I were having a meeting with the new girl."

"I didn't know she was his mate," I heard the girl say in a painful whisper. She had a very sorrowful feeling coming from her, as well as hopelessness; like the only person that cared for her had abandon her. I didn't know who she was, but she certainly had regret and self-hatred as well. "When I caused her to scream, he paralyzed me and ran out with her. I then realized what I had done, my own brother's mate? Why did he hide her from me? I am not that cruel am I?"  
"Well, think of it as opening your eyes," Suchart started. "Sometimes we can be addicted to our powers. I know; I was addicted to mine."

"Suchart, Maria is here along with her friend Jasper Hale." Lexi came in as the girl turned her head instantly hiding her face, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Of the Cullen family?" the new girl started. "I've to go, I don't want them to know I am here."

"I'll take you to your new home." Suchart said as they went out the back.

"You know. Now that I met her I think she is truly serious and part of her is already sorry for what she has done. Anything I can do for you two?" Lexi said with a sleek smile as she sat us down at a glass table.

"Yes. Do you mind using your gift on Jasper?" Maria started as Lexi looked at my arm and pressed her palm against one of the scars than took her hand off it, the scar was gone.

"You mean like that?" Lexi asked.

"Yes." Maria started, "Now what do you want in exchange? I think I should be the one paying for this."

"Hey, I owe you one, I'll do this for free." Lexi smiled as she started touching each of my scars getting rid of them one at a time. "But if you don't mind making the new girl feel welcome, she's been pretty lonely. And I don't want her to get the idea everyone is scared of her."

"Sure." Maria answered unsure. "Just make sure you get rid of these scars, there is no use for them."

"Not at all." Lexi smiled as I began to look at my arms and neck as Lexi brushed each scar; they were gone, it was like a heavy burden had been lifted from me.

"Thank you." Maria smiled as Lexi took each of my scars away. It felt like a heavy burden was lifted. I didn't have to hide them anymore.

"Of course, Maria, anytime." Lexi smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

I remember the first time I asked for Jasper's forgiveness. Well I didn't actually ask for it, I demanded it. I learned before you ask for the forgiveness of those you done wrong; like I with Jasper. You need to forgive those who done wrong to you. I was confused, because these things were new to me. I was thinking of those; who had done me wrong. My creator, and all he did to me. I knew I had to forgive Adan for leaving me, and the vampires who killed him. I also had to forgive Lucy and Nettie, and those who had attacked me. I had to brace myself and forgive them all. I felt myself change as I put each of them to rest; by doing strange things such as writing out the hated thoughts I had towards my creator. The lost, and misery I felt losing Adan, the absolute rage I had towards his long lost killers, the betrayal I felt with Nettie and Lucy my friends that were plotting to kill me. They all who made me who I was, letting them go; I was undoing the damaged they caused me. It was giving me freedom, I never thought existed. It was like a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

I still didn't get it. Some of the rules such as the point of giving up human blood, asking for forgiveness, and having to socialize with the humans that I used to hunt to quench my thirst. And, how my reactions had created the consequences. I was at a step when I was realizing the source of what caused me to act that way. But I didn't understand how it caused others to react that way towards me, yet. Then the feelings I felt towards Jasper when he left me had come back to haunt me. It bothered me. Jasper had done the damage too; he should be helping me with this. I didn't get it was because of me. It was later I realized getting away from me was part of his healing as well.

I didn't believe Adze when she told me I wasn't ready. I thought it was the perfect time for me to ask Jasper to forgive me. She told me it is not that easy to do, I needed to prepare myself. It was in the midst of realizing my problems and the sources; it was in the midst of trying to find peace with what had happened to me. I was foolish to think Jasper caused me any hurt. I decided to seek him out and tell him exactly how I felt when he left me.

I remember going to his house seeing him with Alice, and his family. _Adan's death. I felt guilt for those who I hurt after my revenge, the newborns_. My eyes had been black then from the lack of blood. I watched them from the window. I stared at them, I was angry he went on to live a happy life, while I was still suffering. I was foolish thinking he was just as guilty as me. That was when I felt guilt for the first time since other armies,_ innocent lives because of me but I had the help of someone__._ It was mad to me; Jasper was just as guilty. Yet there he sat without a trace of guilt. At least that I could see with my eyes. I had become instantly jealous that he killed innocent vampires and got to live a happy life. I didn't take into account that I had ordered him.

I lost control and slipped then I lost control and showed up again. I had no control, and started making him feel ashamed that he lived this life and left me to suffer. His family looked at me as if I was the most evil in the world when I told him these things, reminding him of his past. He threw me out, and asked me to never return.

I went to him at his school and argued with him in a parking lot. I didn't understand that he had every right to ignore me. I told him I still had control over his life, and he can never get rid of me. Then I smelled her, a young human girl with blood that had the sweetest smell. Jasper notice my distraction, he looked at me in a pathetic way and said to leave him be. I told Jasper I created him, and he will do as I say. He put his arm around Alice and walked away, ignoring me then went to his other siblings who stood strongly by and told them to leave. They made it clear; he was done with me. As the car door closed, I noticed an open window and the girl appearing over it.

The wind blew, and I smelled the sweetest blood. I looked over, a human was watching us, and now knew about the world of vampires. She had blood that was so unlike any blood I ever smelled before, blood so sweet it seemed like her veins; were singing to me. She was watching us from an open window, when I looked over she turned quickly acting like she never heard anything. But she couldn't fool me, she was a singer to me and I wanted her blood more than I wanted anything.

I found her later, she had blood that smelled so sweet her veins seemed to sing. She was walking home and took a short cut through an ally when I was when I took her. She screamed very loudly but my strong hands hushed her. I didn't kill her I just drank, and drank until I looked upon her innocent face. She was dying and it was my fault, no one elses. It wasn't Mazel, it wasn't Adan's, it wasn't anyone but mine. And why? To fill my thirst, that was the true reason behind all of my actions. That was why I was why Adan was killed, that was why the fighting started with the territories which was the reason behind my greed. It was all for one thing, human blood. I stopped drinking then, letting go the girl. I now knew why it was important I gave up this thirst. I thought I already killed her, and I realized I can blame whoever I want for being like this, but there was one main person responsible for my life…. Me. I wouldn't change; if I kept blaming others, and if I kept the diet of human blood then I would remain the greedy person I had hated so much. It was then, I decided to give up human blood for good.

Jasper came back, my eyes were red from my feast as glanced over at her lifeless body.

"She's all over the news." Jasper pointed out.

"So," I said, wondering why he cared.

"I came to ask you politely to keep your distance," Jasper explained in a mature manner, equal manner. "You are no longer part of my life."

"That can't be," I told him strictly, with an ordering hiss much similar to the way I had talked to him before. "I created you and gave you this life, thanks to me you wouldn't be here."

"Alice gave me this life," Jasper explained. "A life that has nothing to do with you, and it will remain that way. So I am telling you now, Maria, keep your distance. You know what I am capable of doing." Jasper said very firmly then left me, standing there. I called for him, but he ignored me. I yelled for him he just kept walking, I screamed for him until I felt a strong pull on my arm, stopping me from saying anymore. I looked over to see Adze.

"You are coming with me," She said pulling my arm with a hard grip. "Now, you need to start taking responsibility for your actions." She pulled me over to the dead girl, then handed me a paper with an article about a girl named Flora Declare who was missing. "Here read about her, know a bit about her personality."

"What?" I started. "Adze, I killed her nothing more we can do."

"You don't listen do you," Adze hissed angry. "Would you shut up and listen." I was quiet for a short second and I heard soft whispering.

" _Arrete ca s'il vous plait le faire taire, je burle__…_Make it stop, please make it stop, I'm burning." Flora was whispering to herself, it was in French which was a language I didn't know, but it wasn't hard to understand.

"Why did you leave?" Adze asked.

"To seek Jasper and…" I started, as I realized what had happened.

"Come on, she's coming with us." Adze said firmly as she put her in the car, then pushed me in. "I figured it out when a house was placed for sale by Dr. Cullen. A vampire, who happens to be a doctor? Anyway I read Jasper's intentions, he thinks he came to make peace with you. And he is far from it. Forgive yourself, and he'll come back around. You need to work this through those, take it seriously." 

I looked back at Flora who was entering this immortal life. That's when I realized I needed to do better. Now, years later, here I am with Jasper, Alice and Flora gathered peacefully in my living room.

"You look so handsome." Alice smiled looking at his face as I took a picture of the two of them. I couldn't help but compare them to Adan and I; we were like that at one certain point. I had a feeling Adan was smiling from somewhere with pride on the success I had made in my new life.

"We should take a picture of all of us, like with Peter and Charlotte." Flora suggested looking towards the frame of Peter, Charlotte, Flora and I. That was taken after a very traumatic visit from them. They would leave to go hunting yet kept coming back. Not to mention they tried to 'rescue' Flora, but it was a meeting worth it. It may have caused a public screaming match. Those are not uncommon here, with visiting vampires and their creators residing here, and vise versa. It was worth it those, despite me begging on my knees but it was worth it.

I took another picture, thinking of how it was all worth it. This kind of happiness, and moments are so much better then drinking human blood. This is what makes it worth not giving into to the desire of blood lust. Jasper and Alice, who are completely comfortable with Flora and I. It's was worth my struggles to forgive and seek forgiveness from Jasper. He was smiling, which meant I was almost there. I knew taking away the physical scars would not erase the emotional scars. But that was coming.

"Aaron." I smiled calling him over with so much joy, he looked up rather gloomy I assumed it was from his guilt of last night. "Come over, and snap the picture for us. Please."

Aaron nodded taking the camera, waited while we found our poses, he stood there as we arranged ourselves. Finally, when Aaron was sure it looked good; he took the picture. Alice then went out with Flora as I got ready for work. I was walking past, and noticed the sun shining directly on a small wooden box; Adan had given me for our fiftieth anniversary. I smiled thinking of the memories we had together. And, the ones I was making now. Adan was one of the reasons I had fallen, and he was the reason I rose. I saw the sun shining directly at the box that now carried his ashes. "That made you happy, didn't it?" I smiled it was giving up human blood that made these times stronger; better, and allowed us to form relationships like these.

"You would have gone for this wouldn't you, Adan." I smiled knowing how true that was, he had such passion, and integrality. When I was in his presence I felt this beautiful passion that seemed to revise after his death.

"Who is Adan?" I heard a voice behind me; it was Jasper. When I think of Adan; sometimes, I forget that others are in the room with me. I wasn't surprised Jasper had asked. I never told Jasper about Adan. I never told anyone. Except Flora once; after she asked me about vampire mates, and asked if I ever had any mates. I told Adze and Gaston. But, didn't feel the need to tell anyone else. I felt a deep shame. It was as if I tried to erase the memory of my dearly departed mate. Adan lived with me for the most beautiful sixty years of my exsistense. And I never once told Jasper, who helped me get revenge against him. I didn't tell Jasper why we were attacking the coven of my first newborn army.

Jasper lived with me for almost fifty years yet not once during that time I didn't speak of the man whose smile made my soul lit up, the man I planned on leaving the south with and live in peace. I never spoke of the man who became my rock and at the same time I was his. It came across my mind I never told Jasper about Adan, my dear mate whose loved helped me see, gave me wings to leave the army I was forced to serve in. The one who gave me determination to survive and would die to protect, but at the end he died to protect me. It was months later, when Jasper came riding up with those who had survived that battle. I felt no shame in taking that soldier's life. It was now one of my biggest regrets; I kept Adan so locked inside of me, even after I thought of him for so long during that time. The truth was, I didn't to want survive after he was killed, and I didn't, part of me died too.

"He was my mate," I answered promptly. "When I was created, he was the second in command always made us carry out our creator's orders, the man kept telling Adan how he thought of him as a son. I notice during battle he kept making sure I was protected in the back and would stop everything if I were losing a fight. Then after my newborn mark, my creator called me in, and I notice him and Adan stood next to a fire. He then said take care of me, Adan went into an absolute rage and killed him instead. He gathered the other two, Nettie and Lucy we formed our own coven he was in charge and we became mates. We spent sixty years together, we loved each other and I mean truly loved each other."

Jasper gave me an odd look as if this surprised him. I could tell by his eyes he wanted to know more. "We decided to leave Mexico, we had enough and we planned to become nomads, explore the world a bit. We hunted in Monetary, and it turned out a couple that had the territory saw us. They went after us, and we ended up in a battle, they killed him and I watched, it was just one human and they killed him because of it. I watched them rip him apart and burned him. Since I was his mate, I took over as the leader. However, only one thing was on my mind; revenge. Then a month later I ran into you." I explained as she gave me shocked looks, he never knew this.

"The couple that we killed, the first territory I got for you was that?" Jasper asked as I nodded.

"They killed him." I answered, thinking of it still brought some pain. "It was all for him, someone you never knew. He wouldn't have liked that, Jasper." I said in an apologetic way. "It was him who altered my world, and later ended it. His life brought the best in me, and you saw how his death showed the worst. He made me everything I am, his death made me everything I became and the memories brought to where I am today."

"Oh," Jasper was speechless, not knowing what to say. "I didn't know that."

"It's hard to talk about." I said thinking of how lonely I had been without him; "He would of like you…well who you are now." He was very compassionate person who showed such emotions, good emotions. I loved him, I loved him so much it was hard not to show it. I loved him with every breath of my soul and sometimes when I am alone, looking at the ocean or feeling the wind, or even looking at the stars I remember how he loved me like that too. "After his death, it was hard, Jasper. He wouldn't like the way I treated you." that part was very much true. I had become the kind of vampire that he hated. "We were very attached to each other, after his death. It was hard to show any mercy to anyone, I was scared to be attached to anyone. I'd become frozen, with no love or compassion. "

"You wanted me to kill. And, then later wanted me killed." Jasper cut off.

"Yes, I know it was still wrong, but that was the main reason." I answered, "Jasper I got a question?"  
"What?" He asked giving me a strange look; I think he saw me different now, that he knew I had to live through an immortal's worst nightmare.

"Do you have any good memories of me?" I asked curiously. Had I made any sort of positive effect on his life? He was silent, and his silence gave me my answer. "We can make some here."

"Yes, that's fine with me." Jasper nodded as I grabbed the keys to head for class.

I was taking a few business courses at a local collage in Nova Scotia along with Lexi. I smiled walking past Flora, who was helping Aaron in the garden and walked over to Lexi, I was giving her a ride to the beauty school she was attending. I couldn't help but notice Suchart walking with the new girl; I was scared of her. I didn't want to admit that but I was scared of her. I watched, as she remained close to Suchart her only friend while Lexi smiled trying to be comfortable around her. The girl seemed to know everyone's awkwardness. She seemed very much alone.

"Come on lets go." Lexi said quickly as she came down the wooden stairs.

"Thank you for the new clothes." The girl yelled as Lexi nodded.

"Your welcome," She called back.

"You got her new clothes?" I asked.

"All she had were these two black garbs. I had to get something to brighten her spirit and wardrobe up." Lexi said it like it was an emergency. "Like I did with you when I first came here."

"Yes, I remember that." I said remembering when she first came here. A smile will always come to my face with Gilda's reaction when she tried to point out pastels will make it easier to give up human blood, and I not knowing what I was getting into; agreed to be her experiment. That was when I was finishing up with school. Flora and Adze found it amusing when Gilda made me try on the clothes Lexi had made.

"Yes, like that." Lexi shrugged. "She's still trying to keep a low profile, so I told her don't worry dear. I call everyone by endearments anyway, and she gave me a strange look. Were you supposed to know that?" Lexi asked as we got on the boat.

"No." I answered. "What do you need me to help with?"  
"Well, you know how the Voulturi let Gaston have such a large coven only if they know everyone in here." Lexi explained.

"Yes." I answered as I figured out were this was leading too.

"Well, she doesn't want them to know she is here." Lexi explained, that I understood. She wanted to keep her distance from them so she could change. "She said they would come and take her back. She didn't want that."

"I see." I said trying to understand.

"Yes, so I am going to convince them to hand over a different name; like June, Lane, or something like that. I am going to present the idea to them, and I want you to be with me when I ask Gaston." Lexi smiled proudly as we got into the car and I started driving.

"Sure." I answered not knowing what I was getting into. "Thanks for helping with Jasper."

"No problem." Lexi shrugged, "I wanted to do that since the moment I saw him. It's better than using my gift for bad."

"What did you use to do with your gift?" I asked curiously.

"I use to disfigure the newborns so we could scare the others in battle." Lexi answered causally.

"That's horrible." I pointed out.

"Well, he said it's the least I could do for the man I love, then he would have me lead them. Not to mention, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed taking these beautiful newborns and making them look hideous to the others. Especially, the woman mainly I didn't want him being attracted to the others. I also liked seeing the tougher look on their faces, hearing the screams when they looked in the mirror. Which is another reason I think the girl is good with us." Lexi shrugged sadly. "Anyway thanks for the ride."

~X~

It was during the break. I was taking classes, so when Flora and I left; I could start a green house similar to the one; I owned as a human. During my break I checked my cell, and got a voice mail from Aaron. I checked it to find a very simple yet horrifying message that made my insides jump. "Maria…I broke the rule again. Help!"

I quickly went and packed my things. Explaining to the instructor it was an emergency, and ran off to find Aaron. I found him in an abandon field; of frozen dead grass, with his eyes red from sadness. He needed my help; he was sinking lower. It seemed everything I had done was unraveling with him, the strength it took to remain out of human blood was useless now. Again after all the time I spent with him, trying to help him seemed to be useless. I was disappointed in myself, wondering what I was doing wrong.

"I want to quit." He stuttered quickly looking at me.

"No, you don't." I said kneeling to his side, if that wasn't true than he wouldn't have called me.

"I do." He hissed silently.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't handle it, I can't." Aaron stuttered.

"You can, look how far you gone." I explained as I hugged him. "You can go further, Aaron, you can do it."

"An eternity?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered trying not to show my stress. "You don't have to be like this, you don't have to be a monster."

"But that was why we were created." Aaron hissed.

"We are given free will after transformation. It may be why we are created, but we can change our fates." I explained. "Come with me."

Flora came to meet us in order to help Aaron along. She only had a few hours until school started, but she didn't seem to care. Aaron went right to her hugging her for a moment when Suchart, and her new friend walked past. The new girl at first tried to avoid eye contact with them.

"Your brother and his mate will talk to you when you are ready." Suchart explained walking fast as the girl let out a little hiss.

"Its all her fault." She said rather angrily, walking past Aaron who looked up at the moment her face came into view.

"You." Aaron yelled towards the newest member, walking towards the girl. I froze; not knowing what to do. And hoped Aaron didn't start with her.

"Aaron get back here," I said not moving from my spot.

"You…"He hissed ignoring me; as I reached out to grab him. He shrugged me off then kept on walking. "I know, who you are!" He shouted towards her. "You can't be a coward with me."

Suchart then came and put her arm around the girl; purposefully turning her to walk away. The girl kept reminding herself that they weren't being cowardly at all. It was something else I learned, when someone wants to fight just walk away, be brave and not give into them.

Aaron ran towards her then, grabbing her by the arm. She turned and gave Aaron one look making him let out an agonizing scream.

I felt hopeless; not knowing what to do. I wanted to help him so much as she kept looking at him. The girl turned her head, as if she was thinking on what to do next. Aaron just screamed, she continued. He was in a burning agony, and I couldn't help him without feeling the same. I soon heard a nasty hiss from behind me, a growl so angry one only made when their mate was being harmed. I looked back to see Flora, watching Aaron. I watched as her face lost as her vampire instincts came out. Her face began to curl; she let out a harsh growl as her feet began to move. It seemed she had no control over herself as Alice came quickly and grabbed her by the waist as Flora let out an angry scream. "You keep the hell away from him." She hissed with anger breaking Alice's grip than was stopped by me.

The girl stopped, the pain was over. She looked at the two of them frozen, and blinked. Flora then got up and ran past me, until Suchart stepped in front. "This is what made your brother abandon you, when you attack a vampire's mate they will not like you…you did this to the mate of the only one you loved."

"He started it." She yelled as Suchart grabbed her, "Come on we are leaving."

The girl looked over towards Suchart who stared right back as she stopped stunned, and let out another agonizing scream dropping to the ground as everyone in the coven came out and watched her. It was so sad, watching the girl alone as she tried to stare at Suchart who stared back even harder at her.

I looked towards Flora, who helped Aaron, she had no sympathy for the girl. She helped Aaron up, and came towards me. Alice and I walked with them, I wondered if I would see the girl when it becomes her times to make amends.

"That was a vampire defending her mate, when Flora was going to attack you, she didn't care what you were going to do to her. When a vampire's mate is in danger they will go after them. Even if it was their own sister." Suchart spoke strongly, that's when I realized it. Flora and Aaron were mates; I notice their behavior and strong need for each other. That meant one thing; I needed to get stricter on Aaron.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked coming back. Most likely trying to contact Carlisle and Esme again, even though Alice said it would be a week.

"Aaron slipped again." I explained; as Jasper gave me an odd look. "Do you mind taking Flora and Alice, somewhere. So I can talk with him?"

"How long are you going to be? When are you going to stop putting up with this nonsense; before you throw him out?" Jasper asked; he seemed to be frustrated.

"We don't throw people out here." I explained, "Or no one would last."

"We'll take her." Jasper said calmly as he and Alice went to get Flora.

"Aaron." I said in a strict tone as soon as Jasper and Alice took Flora away. I noticed his red eyes, and how unclaimed them made him, not the same when his eyes were golden amber. He wanted to be part of my family; he couldn't be doing this anymore. He had to try harder, I knew he was trying hard but he needed to take it up a notch.

"What?" He asked still upset with the girl.

"What happened today?" I asked Aaron, wondering why that girl's presence had upset him. Why did Jasper upset him? What was it about his past? What was it that I did not know about? Did the coven; he was created to destroy, have anything to do with Jasper? Or, was it the Voulturi guard?

"What is with you and that girl? How do you know Jasper, was it from before?"

Aaron was silent for a still moment and he spoke. "When we left Seattle, I saw her talking with that girl, she made a deal with her."

"Alright, whose her?" I asked.

"I don't know, my creator," Aaron explained. "Riley never told us her name, we just referred to her as her."

"I see," as I nodded with confusion, that was one thing I haven't heard of before of course us who have led armies are always thinking of new ways for the newborns to believe we are above them. This was the first time however, Aaron had mentioned a Riley, I wondered if his creator used him the same way I used Jasper. "Tell me about this Riley."

"Riley was the leader. He would take orders from her. I also followed this man named Raoul. Simply, I believed he seemed to know; what he was doing. They never told us about the Voulturi, and let us believe the myth about vampires in the sun." Aaron said looking down. "They also told us that these yellow eyes wanted Seattle."

"Seattle is not a territory." I explained.

"And, now that I think about it. The coven we attacked, had the same color eyes as we do." Aaron said taking a deep breath.

"Now, about the girl?" I started.

"She came with a group of people in black. That was when I tried to talk to her, and over heard. Well, I didn't hear much of it, but she was nervous; when she saw the girl." Aaron explained, "They made some kind of deal. One that would get us killed. Well, not all. Some did escape, like my friend Doug, and this one couple Shelly and Steve. Who Peter and Charlotte were talking about earlier. A boy named Adam and this kid with red hair. There was another boy called Fred, who Riley gave special treatment to, I don't know what happened to him. Anyway, the day before Riley sent a vampire named Diego as a spy. He never came back those, we prepared to fight and later we attacked."

"What happened then?" I asked, used to these stories.

"Jasper was with them, I was behind Roual. I saw this one girl who hid. I thought she was a coward for hiding, but I did something worse. It was when this blonde man came up and killed Roual that I figured it out. They were going to kill us. I watched Alice kill this girl named Sara. I tried to get her; but Jasper came and tried to capture me. I escaped; but he went after me again. I was however able to break him. I realized then what was happening; we were losing."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I ran, I just ran. I got away from the center to the forest. This beautiful blonde girl tried to stop me; holding on my arm as I just kept pulling into the forest. That was when another woman with caramel hair pulled her away and nodded at me. I thought that was a sign they were letting me go, but as I left the meadow their dogs came after me. I had just out run them; and didn't stop till I came to Seattle where we use to be. That was when I saw Gaston and you." I remembered; that was when we were looking for the creator. The Voulturi came to find him. Knowing he was part of the attack against the coven, but Gaston stopped them.

"Aaron, there is no shame in backing out of death. You did, what you had to survive, even those I knew for sure Jasper could have killed. But you survived. And you survived for a reason." I took a deep breath trying to make out my next words. "Would you like to live with us here?"

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about him?" Aaron asked pointing to where Jasper left.

"Maybe Jasper being here would be good for you too." I explained, "Besides he is only temporary. And, if you and Flora are mates; then you have to stay."

"Alright. I'll give it a try." He said.

~X~

Flora was helping Aaron when Jasper came home, he decide to call to find out if Carlisle was back yet. Alice seemed to be tired of it, she explained to him Rosalie and Emmett said they will be gone for a week there really was no point in trying. Flora and Alice went to get stuff from the old home when Jasper came in noticing the mess as Aaron came out and stopped.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked noticing the mess.

"I am going to be moving in here," Aaron started not knowing what to say, he wasn't even looking at Jasper.

"I thought it would be easier," I said coming out as Jasper gave me a look, he seemed to be questioning my instantly.

"When did this happen?" Jasper started.

"Last night." Aaron said quickly, ashamed.

"That, little episode; made you want HIM to live here?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" I said firmly. "But, there are few rules to be met. Aaron; first rule, no more consumption of human blood. Second, practice resistance: It helps to hold your breath and leave the situation whenever possible. Finally, just keep on trying. Work on following the steps, and you should succeed." Jasper was staring straight at him as I spoke the rules, one of those 'you better' looks when Alice came in filled with excitement.

"Good news." She smiled. Alice must have had a vision. "Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit."


	8. Chapter 8

I was a still a little upset with Peter, the last time I saw him we sort of got into an argument. It was hard to explain; it started out one day when I went to get the mail, and there was a post card written in Spanish with penmanship I would have recognized anywhere. It was from Maria, it was a picture of the sun rising amongst the fog with the words:

'_The sun will always shine after the dark clouds clear._'

I was confused; wondering how in the world Maria got my address. Alice warned me more were coming and she was right. The next week I got a picture of a plant growing amongst the ashes with a quote. _'__Reconciliation is the most beautiful victory'_ that one really made me mad. And, I didn't know what to do. To me, it felt like Maria was trying to poison my life again. This happened for several months; with her sending postcards saying, _'Time is like a Dressmaker, making alterations'_, '_To make a garden grow, we need to pull out the weeds'_. The one made me want to kill her, was the one saying; '_at some point we stop and realize there is a reason we survive, and that reason is not always acceptable. That is why we should keep going'_. What was she trying to say? Why was she stalking me? Some made no sense what so ever, like what did '_When you focus on a good day, you will have a good day_.' supposed to mean? Or, _'When you live in darkness, eventually you have to light a match. But it may hurt; in the end you can see'._ Did she want me to show her a match? Another was_ 'Everyone, has a heart. Some hearts take longer to find then others'_. What is that one about? Com'on I'm an Empath, I know that. Why do you think, I only drink from animals? Plus, where was her heart for all those decades I lived with her. Better yet, '_When we stop putting ourselves first, we are able to control our lives better. ', 'When a ball hits the ground, it can go back up.' _The one I had to laugh at; was _'Once the fire burns the brush, new life can grow'. _Really, how ironic. Since fire is the only element that can kill Vampires. Maria had sent one every week. I didn't tell my family she was contacting me, for fear it would cause them to move. That's why I couldn't throw them away. I didn't want to explain why there are so many colorful postcards in the garbage with sayings written in Spanish.

Then one day Peter and Charlotte; came over in an extremely cheerful mood. It annoyed me for some reason. Of course I was dealing with a lot of stress at that time; and the thoughts of Maria showing up kept frightening me. It turned out; Peter and Charlotte had given her my address. I couldn't believe them, and had to ask why, they helped me escape from her and now they were helping her contact me. The answer was simply those, "because she asked for it." They said it like, someone was asking for coupons in the newspaper. Did they not understand the concept of trust.

It just didn't make sense. For someone who created armies; in order to protect her territories couldn't possibly have given up on human blood. I had asked them if they were crazy. Why would they do such a thing? My friends seemed so joyful, and more free as they spoke. They insisted I had to see Maria again. Peter and Charlotte told me where she was saying, "If I didn't visit. They were going to tell Maria it might be a good idea; to write a post card every day. Or better yet just show up." It seemed so strange to me, how my friends were actually defending her. Eventually, we told Carlisle and Esme, we were taking a little 'road trip' to Canada.

Now here we are stuck, and strangely I didn't mind it anymore. I felt my skin smooth, with no scars or indents to come across when I felt my arms. Lexi had gone on a rampage; when she was clearing them. I think part of it was for her; own sake. I had to keep feeling my skin; expecting hundreds of little crescent moon indents to be there. But they were all gone. Only one remained; Lexi explained the only scar she couldn't get rid of, was the one where Maria had first bite me. Because of her venom, the 'side effects' of that was permanent. But the ones after were no longer there. Lexi told me, how Maria had told her she was a puppet to her creator; and that he didn't really love her. It was strange how Maria convinced her to do the same thing I did with her, cut off all contact. She even helped Lexi, and Lexi's mentor when her creator showed up asking him to come back to her.

Alice explained Peter and Charlotte were planning on making their stop here this afternoon, staying the weekend. She also said Carlisle and Esme should be getting off the island by that time so everything would turn out great. The only thing that concerned me was Aaron living with them, not that I cared about the little coven Maria has made for herself. But still you think Maria would know whom to trust. Couldn't she see, Aaron was not taking this diet seriously. Personally I think, the kid would be better off as a nomad.

Alice had said Maria would be at one of her group council meetings; when they arrived which was probably a good thing. It would be my chance to have a conversion with them alone. That was when I decided to go through, trying to figure out what exactly has been happening here. I was in the living room, getting the place cleaned up when I notice a manual-like book that was held in a binder with a bunch of printed pages, '_Vampires Guide to Self-Change.'_ Hers was written in Spanish, but I could still understand it. Step 1: Admitted to helplessness towards human blood and have become a victim to the power of immortality, Step 2: Realize vampires have free will and can still change, Step 3: want to change, Step 4: seeking help, Step 5: Find the source of our problems. No one was around, I went to the page of that one and found a list, the first was human blood, followed by Mazatl mentioning turning her into a vampire, Aidan, for being killed, she than list his killers, followed by Lucy and Nettie. Step 5: Forgive those who have done you wrong, Step 6: Realize you had caused pain for others. I looked up that page, found humans typed in there, her human family, Adan, me of course right after that, along with Peter and Charlotte, the words 'unnamed solders' as well as others who have gotten away. It also had Flora, which surprised me and even Adze was on the list. Step 7: Make Amends, which explains why she has been acting so strange. Step 8: Contribute to helping others meet the same goals.' I looked through it, it also had articles from other vampires that gave suggestions such as finding a hobby, having enough control to take on a job and/or go to school. Clearly we were wrong about few vampires drinking animal blood.

"Found some reading material?" I heard a voice, I looked up Maria had come in, which had surprised me.

"Oh, sorry," I said putting the book back, remembering their confidentiality rule.

"It's alright, read it, and as a matter of fact every vampire should." Maria said. " Suchart is trying to get a new copy made for her mentored. Alice says she can convert it into Italian, that's what she's doing now in case you're wondering, the original is in French. She got permission this morning from one of Gaston's first patients to convert the Slovakian diary. She was on the last page when I left."

"She needs one," I heard Flora say under her breath, it was so strange 'the new girl' as everyone referred to her as tortured her mate and her emotions is frustration at herself for having a hard time letting it go. Eleazar was right about bringing forgiveness from her human life because it was strong with her.

"And you are going to let her borrow yours?" I asked handing it over.

"No, too many personals in the diary pages. Everyone gets one of her own." Maria answered, with the new girl again. "I am getting her a blank diary as a substitute, until the Italian one is made."

"Does she know what trouble she is causing by asking them to lie to the Volturi?" Flora asked a bit upset. It was clear she did not like this girl, but she was trying to overcome it.

"Yes," Maria answered than looked towards me. "I thought Alice and you were going off, she said she'd back in ten minutes"

"Yeah, but with Alice time and her good-bye tours time that's an hour and a half." I said letting the words slip out of my mouth as she let out a little chuckle, I couldn't believe I just shared a joke with that woman. "I have to go to a group meeting, I suppose Aaron is already there considering I haven't seen him." She had left than.

"Come on, Peter and Charlotte are coming." Alice came rushing out, grabbing my hand as I followed her. We were at to the front post. When I saw the ferry boat coming up, dropping off a couple of vampires. In which I recognized some. It was actually getting to a point where I seemed to recognize just about every vampire here. But amongst all the golden-eyes; I saw two red-eyed vampires laughing amongst them that seemed to stand out.

"Well, nice seeing you again." Charlotte smiled talking with two of them, as the couple looked towards us.

"Jasper," Peter said coming up to hug me. "Glad you could make it."

"You too," I said a little shocked.

"Looking smooth, Jasper," Charlotte said happily as she notice my skin.

"Nice to see you too, Charlotte" I said hugging her.

"So, where's Maria?" Peter asked.

"At a group meeting, Peter." Alice answered giving him a hug.

"Oh, what a shame, we were hoping to see her." Charlotte shrugged as if they were old pals. Ignoring the fact, Maria had ordered her death.

"But it is better that she goes." Alice explained as Peter and Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Much better," Peter answered. "Nice to see you. Alice, are you glad came?"

"We're stuck here." I said blankly not knowing what else to say.

"You talk about it, like it is prison." Peter was silent as Charlotte and him, looked towards each other confused.

"Let's talk about this inside," Alice said knowing that the other vampires would not be around to over hear us.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"I just feel a bit uncomfortable, discussing things around here. Especially, since we don't know what kind of vampires are here." I explained knowing they would understand, considering they'd been here before.

"Aren't they like you?" Peter asked confused as we made our way to Maria's house.

"Is Flora at school?" Charlotte asked. "That's a shame I was looking forward to seeing how she was doing, she's a sophomore right?"

"Senior," I corrected as they nodded.

"Her and Aaron are mates." I explained, waiting to see their reaction.

"Oh, that's surprising." Peter said folding his arms looking towards us with concerned. "Is he improving?" He asked as if the kid had some sort of sickness.

"A little," Alice answered. "He fell off the bandwagon twice, since we been here."

"Well, as long as he keeps going at it." Charlotte sighed. "Is that the phrase you vampires use?" It was so strange how Peter and Charlotte weren't trying to offend us. Normally, they didn't care if they offended Alice's and my lifestyle.

"So, why do you feel weird around here?" Peter asked. "We thought you would feel comfortable, considering this is …um….your kind."

"Do you know what these vampires done?" I asked.

"And that is why they are here?" Charlotte pointed out. "You out of all people should know Maria needs this more than anybody." She tried to kill you. I wanted to say, for it was the only thing on my mind.

"Why are you defending her?" I finally asked.

"And why aren't you proud of her?" Peter asked as I shook my head, not knowing what to say. "You got to admit she is much better than she was before."

"That I will admit to." I answered, that is one thing I cannot deny, she has changed for the better. "But still, I can't forget…"

"Let's not talk about this now." Alice butted in. "Besides, Jasper. Don't you have to do that CD thing?"

"You're doing work here?" Charlotte asked. "Figures."

"It's just going through a bunch of old record and boxes." I explained.

"I heard the new girl is helping out today," Alice pointed out as I nodded. Today wouldn't be a good day. I was so sick of everyone referring to Jane of the Voulturi as 'the new girl'. She made it clear who she was when she used her powers on Aaron. Any other coven leader would question why she was here, but not this place. I also, wondered since when, did Jane start considering herself a 'rock bottom' candidate. What happened that caused her to leave the guard.

I heard Flora complaining earlier, that Jane was causing trouble. Considering the Voulturi would want a record, of every vampire residing here to receive funding. By asking Gaston, to keep her stay here a secret; it threatens to break their group dynamics. Jane has been here for a week, and I had not yet seen her talk; or even socialize with anyone. Jane had that look to her, like she doesn't belong or something. She seemed somewhat embarrassed. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Suchart forced her to drink a cup of animal blood. It had to be hard for Jane; to be near to someone who could use, her powers against her. Lexi then went to the gate and said something, forcing Jane to hug her, anyone would get the notion Lexi liked hugs.

"Did that girl with Suchart say her name?" Peter asked looking at the window.

"No, Peter. Not yet." Alice answered. "But she came for a reason."

"Oh," Charlotte nodded as Maria came with Lexi.

"Peter, Charlotte, nice to see you again." Maria smiled hugging each one of them. It seemed so strange. As, they approached each other like they were old friends. I wondered how they could be so peaceful with someone, who caused them such trouble their first year together. It was as if nothing happened. But I kept silent, not saying anything. I was still debating on giving her what she wanted. Should I just do what they did? And forget everything that happened, during my first decades as a vampire. I felt my skin again it was smooth, but something about that bothered me. I realized, Maria had given them something hadn't given me. She had given them those two simple words.

Later

"Good evening Jasper," Maria came in with a load of laundry, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mom," Flora interrupted.

"Yes," Maria turned to see Flora, searching frantically.

"Aaron hasn't returned." She explained worried.

"Did Aaron say, where he was going?" Maria asked worried. He hasn't been around all day. "He wasn't at the meeting this morning. Which worries me, he shouldn't miss those."

"No. I don't know." Flora answered. "I am going, to make, sure that girl didn't…."

"Don't!" Maria stood up and stopped her. "He should be back soon. He will come back." She nodded and went out to find her missing mate.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked getting back on track.

"I have been asked to speak, next week as a testimony of giving up human blood. And about making the change. I was kind of hoping you would be there." Maria said as a loud crash came through the door. Followed by Aaron stumbling with his red eyes glaring once again.

"What the…." Maria stood up. This time she was angry, "Where have you been? You know the rules?"

"They started bleeding. Can't I get a brake?" Aaron asked ignoring her.

"No," Maria answered. "You won't get a break. You will have to work every day for centuries. You have to make sure to work through this."

"Well, I am fine with…" Aaron started.

"Yeah, I am," Aaron rolled his eyes at her. "Now, will you get off my back?"

"Look at my table, I have bills and tuitions. Do you think I have time to waist on you? How am I to help, if you aren't progressing to better yourself? If you aren't taking this seriously, if you act like it's some kind of joke." Maria asked seriously, as if she was giving up.

"What do you mean? We all slip." Aaron pointed out. "You currently did. If you were such a clean cut coming here, why is Flora a vampire?"

"Aaron, get out! Don't come back until, you are willing to follow the rules." Maria ordered at that statement.

"What? You're kicking me out?" Aaron shouted angrily looking towards me. "And, he's staying?"

"He didn't break the rules," Maria pointed out.

"He doesn't respect you!" Aaron pointed out. "You gave him immortality, and he shows no gratitude. Peter and Charlotte don't follow the rules, and you gravel to them when they first came by, telling them you were sorry. Yet, they're welcomed. He's allowed to stay, and I'm the one that's got to go."

"Maybe, that's where I went wrong. Aaron, I didn't create you." Maria reminded him, "I am not responsible for constantly keeping you in control. You've got to do that yourself."

"That's it! I'm out of here." Aaron said, leaving after that. The house seemed empty. I went outside to the beach. Where I noticed, Alice was on the phone.

"Alice, you got a hold of Carlisle and Esme." I said running up to her.

"Yes, they are going to send us money so we can go home." Alice smiled towards me.

"Tell them to come here," I stopped her.

"Why?" Alice asked looking towards me confused.

"Maria asked me to go to this thing, where she's going to tell why she gave up human blood." I explained. "I want them to be there."

"Why?" Alice asked putting the phone to her shoulder.

"She is planning on making a public apology." I answered. "She is going to say she is sorry to me."

"You mean this whole time…" Alice asked shock.

"She's been trying to make up for it." I explained. "But that's not what I really wanted. She is going to give an apology. It's the only thing I truly wanted from her."


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank my beta Anne Shirley Cullen for helping me with this piece. **

**All these characters belong to Steph Myers**

"I don't know how anyone could be that out of control…" Jasper sighed coming back in with Alice.

"Would you please give him a break; you have no right to judge his situation." I snapped at him, watching his face go in eight directions. I notice Alice biting her lips looking towards him, I could tell by the way her eyes gazed back to me that she agreed.

"What?" Jasper questioned. "The kid obviously didn't want to be here, or else he wouldn't of…."

"We all break the rules, I certainly slipped a number of times when I first came here." I said instantly.

"Jasper, you have a whole coven that loves and admires you. You've learned to live in peace, with another coven. And, with their support helped you overcome your desire for humans blood. Aaron can't even find peace with his own mate. You've gone to college, and got to do improve yourself by taking certain courses and able to live the life you want. That poor boy can't even walk down the street without being tempted. From his point of view; Jasper, you were able to find everything. He doesn't have anything but the support of Flora and I, and if he doesn't straighten up; he's scared he'll lose that too. It still; doesn't give him the right, to treat you the way he has. But, will you please have a little compassion for him?"

"Okay, I get it." Jasper finally cut me off. "But, what are we going to tell Flora?"

~X~

It was this journal written by Enapay Weayaya, the founder of the coven; who was also a former 'partner' of Benito. He writes about his struggle as a human and the white man attacking his homeland forcing him south where Benito turned him into a vampire. Benito used the anger he had; from what happened to him, as a human for his benefits. Enapay gives his voice on how Benito used physiology to play with his mind, making him his puppet. Enapay wrote how Benito would claim he was like a son to him, and by attacking these covens he is bringing honor to the immortals who went before him. And, how the newborns who out grown their strength are unworthy of immortally. This was the reason, why they became weaker. He then fell in love with one of the solders, a female named Chimalma Yaotl, and how devoted he felt for her. It was Benito who had arranged for her to be killed in battle. He wrote about the pain of losing her, and how he over came it. To live on for the better in another journal that is in my book collection. The book I gave to Jasper; was how Enapay overcame his influence of Benito and how Enapay came to forgive Benito after his death. And to look past those years of being under Benito's influence.

Later Enapay went to Europe, to escape the Volturi where he studied philosophy as well as the human mind. That was where he met Gaston, who just did a challenge the Volturi assigned him to finding a way other then the death penalty to handle vampires making themselves known. Together, along with Gilda who had helped Gaston with his task. They founded this place.

Unfortunately, Enapay is no longer with us. He was killed sometime before I came here. When the number of vampires became too much, he went to find ways humans guide those that went down the 'wrong' path; looking for a fresh start. This is where he got the idea of using mentors comes from. He was however disgusted; by the conditions of the asylums, and wrote Gaston a letter about when he visited this one in Mississippi.

It was there he met this human that was too sweet to be there. Whom Enapay thought; would be the first human to see vampire life as a blessing. He became attached to her, claiming she was just too sweet for her to be in that place. He got a job at the asylum to watch over her, until she was around their age, and then planned to adopt her. Unfortunately, while doing this he was killed by a nomad. It was assumed the girl was killed after he finished him off, because Gaston and Gilda couldn't find her anywhere. However, the work he left behind has helped many former soldiers from the south heal. It was a shame that Jasper let it collect dust. He would be surprised on what he left behind could bring him such hope.

I had to ignore it, and went to my meeting. Flora went to school, claiming it will be a distraction from Aaron. But she was still heartbroken. I went to my meeting while Jasper and Alice went to pick up Dr. Cullen and his mate.

~X~

"No, he hasn't called." I explained everyone nodded, as Lexi arrived coming in late. Lexi was the one who made me confess about Jasper. It was her decision to go back to her creator, which made me do so. Her mentor was getting frustrated. Gaston and Gilda were also getting annoyed. But no one could convince her; that he wasn't good for her, and he didn't really need her. Lexi kept saying he loved her, and he can't live without her. And, that she should be ashamed for abandoning the one he loves. I was quite honest in saying he loved her power, and the fact she is willing to kill for him. I also explained; how he only says he loves her, so she would do anything for him. Convincing her to do whatever he wants; she was no more than a puppet, and she was letting him pull her strings. I also told Lexi, the reason why she never heard of the Volturi or nomads. Or the fact, that this was the first time she heard; of vampires who knew how to live in peace. The reason was he wanted Lexi to be dependent on him for protection. And he wanted to be the only one she relied on to the point where she worshiped the ground he walked on. When I finished, the group asked if someone had put me through the same thing. I said no; responding with I had put someone through that and had used the exact same mind tricks that he used. It turned out it was exactly what Lexi needed to hear, and she hasn't contacted him in ten years. It also made me realize what I had turned Jasper into. And why he was so distant when I went to seek his forgiveness.

"Perhaps we should give him time, and hope he comes back. If Flora is his mate, then he'll come back eventually." Gaston suggested. He was originally from Paris; changed sometime during the Enlightenment, where he studied philosophy and how the human mind worked. There was a raid and he was turned into a vampire, by vampires that roamed the sewers of Paris. He brought his sympathy for others from when he was human. It was because of this, he was unable to drink human blood. He tried to kill himself, but later found a way to drink animal blood. It was then he decided to be a doctor, since he couldn't handle the scent of their blood. He chose to heal the mind; instead of the body.

It was later, he 'discovered' the Volturi, and they invited him to be the replacement doctor, Gaston didn't know what they meant but he accepted. It was after meeting Aro a couple times, he decided to study the mind of his own kind. Later he asked if he can take on a case of vampires causing too much fear in humans, it seemed every male human in Eastern Europe was scared to travel because of the succubus. He suggested let him help them be more hidden, they let him and surprised how it still works. It was taking on this challenge, he met Gilda. She helped Gaston relate to them, considering Gilda was able to relate with them better being a female from a time were women were subjective. She pointed out how they feared losing independence in accepting the need for help from him. Gilda then gave up human blood, to study physiology that was when they met Enapay. Who had the idea for this place, where we could learn to be around humans and their blood; a safe haven for us to detox in a way. After seeing what Gaston did with the succubus. The Volturi agreed to let them do this vampire experiment; giving them the money to buy the island. It was this coven that helped me, and that's what I deiced to give my testimony on.

~X~

Jane finally gave her testimony. Telling us how she tortured her brother's mate. And how she felt about it afterwards. It was when Alec paralyzed her; that she realized her gift had caused her to hit an all time low. I still couldn't help but blame Jane for Aaron leaving. It was mainly because of Flora's depression; it was all I could focus on, and all I could think of. I barely was able to introduce myself to Esme and Carlisle, when they came the evening before.

Now here I am ready to give my testimony; of being forty years free of human blood. I sat in a row with Peter, Charlotte, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Flora right next to me. It was short manly because there were several other vampires who were giving testimonies after me. I finished reflecting on this week before I stood up and approached the front.

"Now, our sister, Maria will give her testimony." Gaston said as Jane finished her long, heartbreaking story.

"Greetings, everyone." I said, as everyone smiled nodding back. "And thank you for having me here."

I waited as they all responded back with applause, and cheers of "You're Welcome".

"As many of you know; today is the fortieth anniversary of when I first arrived." I said as some of them clapped. They were my siblings, all surviving this together. They all had suffered. I looked towards my new coven, they were my family. It was them, who I had to thank for such support. Without them, I would not have been able to accomplish the success I had.

"The reason I gave up human blood, was because of the mercy that was shown to me. When one gives life up to fate as I did, it's hard to spot the silver lining. I hated who I was before, and I knew it for a long time. Then one day I realized I was dying. This load that was on me was killing me, and killing what I wanted to be. I was being stupid; in thinking by hurting others it would take the pain away. I didn't want to live in pain anymore. I wanted to live." I notice some from the audience had applauded after I said that, supporting me to continue on. "It was because of giving up human blood; I gained a respect for life, and respect for my own life. It hasn't been the same since then. My life has been only getting better."

They clapped as Gaston gave me a reminding look to mention Aaron. "I also want to ask you to help with Aaron, our brother who has left us. We can only hope he may find his way back. "As you all know, I left at one time." Some of the older vampires shook their heads in remembrance.

"But that was all part of fate. If I hadn't left I wouldn't have created Flora. I hope in the future; she can be as proud of me as I am of her. I also would like to thank Peter and Charlotte for coming. I would also like to acknowledge Jasper; " I noticed they had nodded, as I glanced towards Jasper. He had sat up when I called his name. "Who invited his new coven to come here with me." They all clapped at this. "Again, thank you. And God bless you all."(like, I said a combo of both modern and old) I smiled putting down the microphone. I knew it was short, but I was never much of a public speaker. I told my whole story in small private meetings, there was no need for to anyone know more. I wasn't thinking much of it, as the coven applauded my story.

It was then a voice came through causing the applause to end instantly.

"You damn lying bitch!" I looked over to see Jasper standing, staring right at me. I knew then, it was time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Need Mercy chapter 10**

**Jasper's Point of View **

When Maria finished her speech, all I could do was blink. Despite being a vampire, my eyes still flickered; stunned with embarrassment. When the others started clapping, I felt invisible as if I never existed. I was nothing….I was just Jasper, who decided to stop by for a visit. Who cares about the one who kept her alive, so she could have this rediscovery? No one cares about the one that put up with this crap from her illness….the one who was affected by it.

I stood up; mad as hell, not at all ready to forgive, and having no care to understand the reason behind her problems. Simply, because the Maria I knew did not act this way. Her 'old habits' were not forgotten. She may have had a blood problem, she might have lost a mate, but her actions had affected me. Me. It may have been her problems, but it still affected me. I may have sounded selfish but I just had to ask; what about me?

I may have sounded like a child, but that was when I realized why I could never forgive her; nor find any sympathy for that little transformation. I don't care how much she has changed her life around; it couldn't make up for how she changed my life. I was the one still holding the dust pan when she traveled through that 'dark tunnel'. I was the one who got drenched during that god-dam-storm. I was the one who killed the creatures she feared of emotional attachment…I had to live through it. I was left with the burden of that memory and there was nothing Maria could say or do, that would ever change what happened.

I was obviously still nothing to her, even when she came to realize her wrong Aaron got the support, Flora got the credit, Peter and Charlotte who hated her for the longest time got the thanks…and I was just Jasper. I was nothing to her, which I had always been.

I watched her walked down. If she was going to tell her story, she might as well tell the whole truth. I could care less about embarrassing her; she turned my entire world around. She should have mentioned that some of us are still paying for her past, and will most like continue paying considering those newborns can't ever be brought back to life. I knew, I should sit and be quite, but the anger I had with her; build and build making a wall to high that it tipped over, clasping as I stood up and shouted: "You damn lying bitch!"

I shouted, letting out a growl making my chest come a thousand times lighter, as Maria stood there with her jaw dropped from humiliation. That look was sweeter than anything as she stared at me. The whole room became silent as I stood confronting her, ready to let the world know how bad it really was back then. It caused a quick reaction as I heard Flora let out a gasp as the entire covens faces turned into shock. I heard a quick patter, Peter and Charlotte were leaving. Alice looked up and smiled, Esme and Carlisle didn't stand. They just sat there watching me along with everyone else; including Maria.

"Jasper," Maria finally spoke with a shaking voice, her emotions showing every sign of humiliation. I liked that coming from her. I changed Esme and Carlisle mood to make them comfortable, but I had no intention of changing Maria. "What are you doing?"

"You want to tell your story, talk about your past, why not tell them everything about our past?" I asked as shame came from her. "I am sure y'all love to hear how you would change human to be vampires. To attack covens that hadn't even done nothing to you; after you got your vengeance. Why not talk about yet that? Or better yet, lets tell them, how you used my gift to make others scared to leave you? How you used my gift to make others your slaves? How you used my gift to make enemies covens feel bad about themselves. Having me make them think they were worthless, causing them to be depressed. So, they would be weak enough for us to destroy? How my gift was the source of your power?" I started, as everyone looked towards her. Waiting for an answer.

"Jasper, I see you still have issues with Maria. Let's go to my office." Gaston interrupted.

"Why did you do that? What was the point of creating them just to destroy a year later?" I shouted quickly. "Or better yet, why not just kill them yourself? Instead, you chose to f***ed with me; so I would do it for you!"

Gasps came out, even from Jane; who sat in the row in front of us. Her jaw dropped in shock by Maria's use of others, and lack for respect of life. Esme and Carlisle looked towards me, Esme made a leveling signal with her hands that she normally does when we do swear in public, Carlisle looked at me proudly. I notice Alice let out a sigh, not saying anything as Flora's eyes beamed. While up front Gaston tried to stand up, but Gilda instantly pulled him back down with intent interest.

"I wanted them gone," Maria started slowly like a human with a sore throat. She looked at me directly in the eyes as she spoke. "I was scared they would rise up against me. I knew if you killed them for me, you would feel what they felt. You would become depress and my rewards would comfort you, and you would depend on me to deal with your depression. That would make you would remain more loyal to me." She said it staring at me; straight in the eye, every part of her was telling the truth. I could see it in her emotions and the way she held herself that it was complete honesty coming from her. It was out in the open, and I truly wished I never asked. It was nothing to do with; not having it in her to take an immortal life that she gave. Her rewards had nothing to do with secretly caring for me. Or, her trying to comfort me. It was just another part of her manipulation.

The room went to a deadly silent, so silent that a human could have heard a feather drop. Half the eyes; looked at her with an dirty expression wanting to know answers. The other half were shooting upset glares at me telling me to shut up. As, if they forgave her for me. They had no right; to tell me to forgive her, she didn't try to kill them. She didn't manipulate them into doing something they didn't want to do. (I just at to what you had.)

"I was awful to you." Maria broke the silence. "I was a horrible coven leader. The worst creator you could ask for, and just a pathetic excuse for a sentient being."

"And, I am suppose to just forgive you?" I asked interrupting. "Now that yur'all Miss Mental and spiritual health. I am just supposed to forget the first eighty years? Act as if that blood and carnage was nothing but a little mishap. I am supposed to forget the horrors of the vampire war? Because you are recovered; I'm supposed to forget how you made me feel like your property? I am supposed to forget your manipulation? I am supposed to drop everything; like how you took everything I liked about myself as a human? I am just to let it go and pretend it never happened? Make those lives truly go to waste? And, forget their existence by forgiving you? I don't think so!"

"Jasper; You know, that's not what I meant." Maria started.

"I don't' care; what you meant!" I snapped. "The truth is you used me! Admit it, Maria! You took advantage of me! You treated me like I was some kind of object belonging to you."

" I will be paying; for what I done to you. Every day for all eternity I will pay for what I did to you." Maria swore.

"And, so will I. You have yet to know the burden; I have to carry around because of you. The memories you gave me affected me in a way you will never understand!" I interrupted. She didn't have to live with the emotions; of taking the life of someone who trusted me. She barely even took time to know them.

" I do understand, I hurt you." Maria stuttered quickly.

"Sure you do!" I started sarcastically. "Yes, you hurt _me_! You, damn well hurt me! Do you want to really know; how you hurt me? You made plans to kill me." I shouted harshly as a few gasps came in the air. I notice several people were on my side, agreeing with me letting out little hymns with nods. Some of my supporters surprised me like Lexi, her friend nodded; when I said Maria would never understand how she effected me. She strongly related to word I said. I also notice Suchart moved to the seat in front with her shield blocking any vampire who was using their gift to put me down. That was when I saw two large Emmett-size vampires that were active supporters of the coven, and protected the members started coming towards me. They were ready to usher me out. I then felt something come up behind me, that made the men stop instantly with awareness and sat down. I then turn to the side and realized it was Jane who came out from her seat. Jane gave the men a look; daring them to even try; passing her. She smiled giving me a nod, showing I had her support and she wasn't going to let anyone go near me until I finished.

"I am agreeing with you, alright." Maria spoke after her quick reference to Aro. "I blew it! I screwed up! I am sorry! How many times do you want me to repeat it to you?" She shook her head. "It's like you don't want to let go, I can't make amends with you if you want to hold your grudge."

That was when I notice a small chorus of _uh-hums_ agreeing with her. Again, did they live through what she put me through, they had no right to tell me I should forgive her.

"I am agreeing with you, alright." Maria spoke after her quick reference to Aro. "I blew it! I screwed up! I am sorry! How many times do you want me to repeat it to you?" She shook her head. "It's like you don't want to let go, I can't make amends with you if you want to hold your grudge."

"Hell yes, I have a grudge, and I have every right to hold one against you. Do you have any idea how you effected my life…..You want to know what I thought when I first saw…" I stopped right there recognizing Alice presence, she had no right to be embarrassed when she was clearly standing by me through my outburst. It was none of their business that I thought Alice was going to attack me when I first saw her. "Even after I left you, I was sacred thinking every vampire was a nut case who was going to use me like you did, scared that the world was full of vampires that would attack when I was found in their territory. I didn't want to live in another coven for the longest time because I was scared they would be like yours with everything f*** up. I am thankful every day I am in one that is not, every day I am grateful that I will never be like you."

"Alright, like I said again, I have an office." Gaston interrupted, as I heard an anonymous some whisper behind me: 'you didn't die a weak old man, hmm I wonder why."

"I wanted to be better than my creator," Maria interrupted ignoring Gaston. "I had to work hard to forgive him, and understand what made him that way. I had to work hard to come to terms with Adan's death, and…."

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!" I flipped at her, I didn't care about her creator or Adan, or the vampires who killed him. None of them bit their teeth in me. "Can't you get that straight?"

"Oh, help me," Maria took a deep breath before looking straight into my eyes. "You know what Jasper, you aren't the only one whose been manipulated. You haven't been the only vampire who had a, a rough start, and you ain't the only one who's been hurt. Take a look at what's right in front of you. You are _not_ the only one who has to live with guilt caused by others manipulation.." I notice Jane let her guard down a bit, but still stood next to me. Some clapped agreeing with her, like Suchart who was boldly switched to her side, that one vampire with the red hair he was partially thanking her, which encouraged her to continue. "But I take full responsibility for my past, and your past: I will say it twenty million times if I need to: 'I'm sorry… _lo siento_,… _je suis desole_! That is more than most will ever get from those who do them wrong, hell Matlalihuitl would pull his teeth out before he even thought of apologizing to me or admit what he did was unjust." I notice her friend Lexi nodded, as Jane looked up closing her eyes then let out a smirk opening them with whatever picture that came to her mind knowing she had a lot lower chances of getting an apology from her creator than I ever will.

"Both of you, please," Gaston interrupted. "Clearly, you have a lot to say to each other. So why don't you two come with me and….."

"You think that everything is going to be alright because you apologized a couple of times? I am to forget all that has happened and all the lives lost because….because of two little words that came out of your mouth; decades of my life are to be wiped clean? "

"Right on, Jasper." I heard a whisper from Lexi; I was still surprised she was on my side. I wondered if she had someone treat her, the way Maria treated me.

"A couple of times!" Maria responded. "It seems like since the moment you step on the island I been spending all my energy apologizing to you. I'm tired of it! Tired of apologizing, tired of making amends, or having something just to make up. It seems no matter what; there will always be something new, you will bring against me. I am tired of being sorry. I am tired of arguing with you. If you don't want to forgive me…forget it…I give up!" She flung her hands up in the air; as if she was fling me, off them.

I couldn't believe it. Maria was actually giving up on me. She truly; now wanted nothing to do with me. The woman who had put her venom in me, finally wanted nothing to do with me. I felt the venom surface to my mouth, as my hair stood on its end. And my brain froze letting the next words out of my mouth break open before I could think.

"F*** you!" I burst in a response to that as Esme shot me a humiliated look, while Carlisle kept his head down. It had to be the truth, I wanted her to go through the same pain and humiliation she put me through and those were the only words I could come up with, when Gaston finally stood up.

"That's it!" Gaston shouted. "Both of you are done showing off. Either you go to my office and discuss this like civilized adults, or leave now."

Maria stared at me for a couple seconds, her face blank no highlight in her golden eyes. No chewed lips, her face remained unmoving. For the first time sence I came here she didn't smile, she just looked at me for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," She turned to Gaston in a quivering voice as she walked towards our section. "Come on Flora."

Flora was still staring next to me, she looked back at me, I could sense every part of her had fear and confusion. She grabbed her purse and went with Maria. Everyone stared at me, I was glad I didn't live here because I could tell this was going to be the discussion for weeks on end.

It was over, I felt relief, this strange relief I had never felt before. The fear was gone; I felt this strange new freedom from this burden. I felt lighter, taller, as if I was ten times free. It seemed telling Maria off in front of everyone had transformed me. The newborn still at awe was gone, and I was ready to take on the vampire world. I felt as if getting out what I had to say broke my chains when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Carlisle.

"You did very good," He started still trying to find the words. "But I honestly think it is a good idea if you go with Gaston for awhile…" He suggested.

"Anything I can do?" Jane asked. I obviously had her full sympathy. She took kindly towards Esme and Carlisle.

"No," I answered.

"You are really brave for doing that, standing up to someone who controlled you like that. I think you finally freed yourself." She said; I really wished I knew why she was bothering me.

"Thank you," I smiled at that complement.

"Bravest act I had ever seen." Jane admitted. "And after centuries of bringing down the most courage vampires, that's saying something. I hope I have the courage to do that one day." She smiled at me. "And I hope he listens, not by fear or force. But, for the reason he wants to hear what I have to say to him. Do you think he will?"

"Maybe, but it's highly unlikely." I nodded as Jane continued on her way when Gaston came in, being rather calm. He seemed a lot calmer than Carlisle. Gaston and Carlisle are both very compassionate men, but they had their own unique forms of compassion. Carlisle was open to one's problems, but he was less likely to give second chances to those who harmed others. Nor try to understand thoughts done behind villainous acts. Carlisle is still willing to give them a chance. To the innocent who never been given a chance, and he understood some circumstances are not their fault. Gaston is more willing to give someone another chance; even if they screwed up massively before, like Maria and Jane. He would try to help a human suffering, but his compassion was more towards the sympathy towards someone who circumstances were of their own making. They both were very compassionate; but in, their own way and chose their own paths with their compassion.

"Now, what happened?" Gaston asked showing no sign of embarrassment after we finally made it to his office.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." I said now unsure it that lash-out was the right thing to do.

"Jasper, you fell to the heat of the moment; things come out in our own time in their own ways." He explained. "I understand you want nothing to do with Maria."

"What?" I asked surprise he was going against his own coven member.

"You want nothing to do with her." Gaston stated as cold hard fact.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Why is that?" He asked; he seemed to encourage, the fact that I was angry. He supported my feelings, and did not show any form of being bias.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Finding it strange he was favoring me in the situation, when Maria was the one loyal to him.

"Because, right now, you are my patient." Gaston explained promptly. "And, therefore I am required to put your needs first. Now, if you wanted nothing to do with her, then why are you here? Why are you defensive about forgiving Maria?"

"Because, no one else does." I started. "Everyone keeps saying I should forgive her, and I don't want to." I finally admitted. "I don't want to!"

"And why is that?" He asked again calmly.

"Because…" I started. "She was…she would…by not forgiving her would keep her blow me."

"And, wouldn't let her control you again?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered relived. "I like her not getting what she wants form me for once, having the upper hand the way she…"

"Had your upper hand?" Gaston asked as I nodded. "But, now she's given up. Maria wants nothing to do with you, she said she's done."

"Well, I'm done. Too." I answered simply. "She wants to throw me out like I'm some sort of left over; she can go ahead, and do so. Because, I give up, I've given up long time ago. I moved on long time ago. Thanks to Alice."

"Yes, she has had a great effect on your mental health." Gaston mumbled to himself. As he looked towards the picture of him and Gilda with their old coven leader, "I can't help but wonder" He then turned back to me. Yet, you still came back here. And you still have these feelings." Gaston started. "You were very calm during your stay here, up until that moment. What happened to set you off?"

"I don't know," I answered, wondering why I was letting him be my shrink. "Why did she wait until after I left to start improving herself, why didn't she come to this…realization before she made me this nut case. Then I wouldn't have to go through this depression, why didn't she give up human blood for me?"

Gaston then smiled. He had the same smile Carlisle got when he finally figured out what was wrong with one of his sick patients.

"She couldn't give up human blood for you," Gaston smiled. "As a matter of fact, I believe she indulged in it."

"Yeah, and used me to get the supply." I pointed out. "Practically turned me into a savage."

"She couldn't find a reason to change until you were gone." He went on.

"No, but that Flora she certainly tuned herself around for." I snapped. "I was just Maria's beck and call, but she's the golden one."

"Oh," He stated. I certainly didn't expect to say that, it was part of my rant.

"So, you meant nothing to her, Peter meant nothing to her, Charlotte meant nothing to her, yet she is special enough to turn around for, right?" He asked me.

"I'm not jealous," I pointed out, quickly figuring out the conclusion he was coming too. "I just find it a bit odd…she created me…for her own purpose….her own selfish reasons…I meant nothing to her….I did everything and still was no more than an object that she toyed to get what she wants. She created several, and didn't want them to last more than a year. Why was she special enough to give up that way of life?"

"Did Maria ever tell you how she created Flora?" Gaston asked. "I know this is confidential, but did she tell you."

"It was during a slip," I answered rolling my eyes, I only heard it a thousand times.

"Yes, a slip…which meant it wasn't on purpose." Gaston pointed out. "And she used the word, slip….…not hunt…slip….which meant?"

"She was trying to give up human blood before Flora," I realized.

"Exactly," Gaston explained. "Jasper, you are in no way accountable for her actions. During the time you lived with Maria; there was _nothing_ you could have done to get her to stop drinking human blood. There was _nothing,_ you could have done to change her. You were just an innocent victim. Who, had no control over her. Jasper, you did the only thing; you could've done to change the situation she put you in. And, I congratulate you for leaving. You had every right. Maria, however, is the only one responsible for her life. And she is the only one; who could make herself feel guilty about it. She was the one who had to realize the error of her ways; no one else could do that for her. She would have drunk human blood weather, she created you or not. She also, could have drained you. Decided to take your life. Yet, she didn't, she could have chose someone else, and had you 'disposed of'. I believe that was the phrase I heard from the others. Yet, she didn't. So, doesn't that say something?

"She, tired to have me killed." I pointed out.

"Yet, her plans never followed through. You still got to live, and you didn't take the step to kill her. Which in the end is why both of you are here today." He pointed out as the clock rang. "And, is the end of our session. My next appointment should be here. I want you to come back."

"When?" I asked.

"Jasper, choose the time; I will see if I am available?" Gaston smiled as I opened the door and Jane came in prepared for her session.

~X~

"There you are stranger," Alice smiled as I returned to the coven under the pale moonlight. She sat on the porch reading, while she simply waited for me. Knowing where I had gone, and understanding why I needed to be alone. She was truly supportive. If I had chose to forgive Maria. Alice would stand by me, just as she had during my shout out. "I already packed most of our things."

"Thank you." I smiled towards her, as she smiled back unsure what to say to me. Alice was waiting for me, like she did; when she saw the last encounter I had with Maria. Ready to take my hand for whatever I decided. It was strange, now that I got it all out, I didn't know what would I do next. I didn't feel hopeful that things were going to be better. I didn't feel anything. Now, I just felt blank. The anger was still there; it wasn't a secret, it just hung over me.

"How are Carlisle and Esme doing?" I asked her.

"They are fine. A little embarrassed by your outburst, but besides that they are fine." Alice informed me, as I put my arm around her to glance at the book she was reading.

"That's the book Maria gave me." I pointed out to her.

"Yes, by Enapay Weayaya. The founder of this coven, apparently Gaston and Gilda just joined him…he was the leader of this coven until a nomad killed him in the 1920s. He was Benito's puppet you know." Alice pointed out. "I don't know. But I find this strange connection; something tells me that he's important. You will relate to him."

That was why she put it there. I made the instant connection; it was the one hand-bound book Maria gave me when we first arrive. The one by Enapay Weayaya, the vampire who founded this coven; I saw a picture of him in Gaston's office. He was apparently; the original founder of this coven, and ahead of Gilda and Gaston. I didn't want to read it. I already knew what it was going to say, it was going to say how I should get over it and forgive her. Like everyone else kept saying I should do. There was nothing; this dead vampire could ever do, to help me overcome my past. It was going to be a bunch of pages saying I need to move on.

"I'll read it later," I informed her. This Enapay truly had nothing to offer me; he was dead. How much an effect could he have on my life? I kissed Alice on the head, and she smiled kissing me on the cheek. "I think I am going to go in, and pack some more." She smiled and we gave one little peck and left.

I then took out a piece of paper to try this garden thing Maria had kept doing night after night in the garden. I let out a deep breath under the moon light, looking towards the stars as my feet stepped out on the wet grass, breathing in the fresh air…it was still there. It was out in the open, but the anger I had towards her still hung in the air. This time it the past I had with Maria was no longer a heavy burden it was now like an annoying fly that I wanted to swat but still kept flying right around me and not leaving me in less I swatted it away.

I went and wrote down: _"please, take this burden away from me; I don't know why I am still empty now. It still feels as if; I am blocked by her in someway. I can't simply move forward even after all the good that has happened. I can't move forward. I don't know what I need to do to get this thing away from me."_ I folded the paper took some dirt and found another paper. It was by Maria, asking for my forgiveness. Saying she doesn't deserve it, but would burn a million times for me; if I would forgive her. Then another saying she has to carry the world on her shoulder, thinking of what she put me through. I then unfolded another one from her; it was saying she was glad I had Alice in my life, claiming that I deserve a miracle. I found some more saying she regretted what she done to me, some saying leaving her was the best thing I ever done for the both of us, and more saying her apologies, more saying she cared, more saying she wishes her best despite the negative attitude that I deserve to have towards her. I knew it was an invasion of privacy but I couldn't help myself. I kept digging deeper and kept finding more, some before I came here. Hundreds of apologies, hundreds of sorrows, hundreds of regrets she carried for me. The same woman who once manipulated me into a savage being was now letting out her sorrows for me, caring for me, wishing the best for me. I suddenly realized she cared for me. It was all evidence that she cared, and not just putting on a show.

"Alice," I called. She came down already well aware what I was happening, she helped me dig more until an unexpected voice came from behind us.

"What in the world are you doing?" I turned to see Maria confused as she came in the gate to find us kneeled down by her dug up garden. She was a little unsettled to see her flowers dug up.

This time I took; a good looked towards her, she was different. It seemed she wasn't the same person. The person who I knew was gone, and this person took over her body. She was no longer; the woman that once had complete control. Nor was she the woman who kept following me around trying to beg for mercy. It was like I never saw her before. Like I was meeting a completely new person. She looked down, and saw the papers; then smiled.

"We could be friends." I suggested, unsure what to say.

The years will never be erased form history. It was at that moment it seemed something happened to make those years officially over and only left to be remained the past, allowing me to move forward. My past no longer had control over me, and it had nothing to do with my future. It wasn't going to effect me any longer. I was free from it, safe from it.

It was then something new had begun, like turning a blank page. It was something sweet; that made things seem brighter, breaking whatever was blocking me. I then I felt a new emotion towards Maria. It was meeting an entirely different person, someone I wanted to take time know. It was like she was just another familiar face. I saw someone I could rely on, and form a friendship with based on solid ground.

I finally did something that I was avoiding all this time, missing out on this great uplifting emotion:

I forgave her.

**I would like to thank my beta Anne Shirley Cullen for all her help. **


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Ready to go," Alice came out with the last suitcase; the car newly remolded and packed.

"Anytime you are," Jasper answered, closing the trunk; giving Alice a quick kiss. It was then, that Maria and Flora came out from behind them with the last of their bags.

"You drive safe, now." Maria smiled towards them, saying her last goodbye.

"Don't worry, I will," Jasper promised then went up to hug her. "Keep in touch." He whispered.

"Oh, we will." Maria replied, turned to Alice giving her a hug. "Promise to call when you get back."

"We will," Alice responded, she never seen Jasper so at peace with himself. The future now seemed ten times brighter.

"So, where are you off to?" Jasper asked, noticing Maria's and Flora's own suitcases.

"Aaron called," Maria said proudly. "He wants us to get him."

"We are going to him; he is finally ready to come back." Flora said promptly. "He went to Seattle, he made his peace."

"Good." Jasper nodded. "It's about time."

"That it is." Maria agreed.

"Promise to come for my graduation?" Flora asked.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." Jasper answered as he open the car door. "See you then." They got in and drove off. It was then, as they reached the highway, the radio signal came back and they could hear the oldies radio station from earlier.

"And, now we hear a classic favorite from 1965 by the Byrds." Then a sweet tune danced from the radio: '_To everything, turn, turn, turn, and a time to every purpose under heaven' _while they listened to the old tune, Jasper let out a laugh at hearing '_a time to kill, a time to heal'_. It was just too coincidental. The time to kill happened, and he turned. The time to heal came, and he chose to follow through, as much pain as it caused him. It happened, the time to cast stones happened and he left with Peter. The time to gather stones came, and he accepted them and through them out onto the ocean moving on. The time of war ended officially, they drove off accepting this time of peace.

A couple decades later Maria, Flora and Aaron left the coven; not from giving up, simply, for the reason Maria and Aaron were healed. The friendship between Jasper and her lasted centuries longer, than the decades of sorrow they caused each other. Jasper was wrong, and was never so glad to be so wrong. Maria strived in the human world. They continued to consume animal blood along with her two companions; who also strived. Who would have known how simple it was to live so, after such needed mercy.

**I would like to thank my give a speical thanks to my beta ANne Shirley Cullen**


End file.
